A Valentine's Day Special
by Stormwolfex
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Academy City! How will Kamijou Touma handle the pressure as every female in his unwanted harem struggles to give him his Valentine present? A short story, probably a five-shot. Touma x ?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: This was supposed to be posted on Valentine's Day but I had so many things to do that it completely slipped my mind. It's a short Valentine's Day special, probably not more than 5 chapters. Without further ado, let's get into the thick of things. ^^_

**Part 1: Making a Gift**

_1 day before Valentine's Day_

"What's all the excitement about?" a certain spiky haired young man asked, his bag slung over his shoulder lazily as he ran a hand through his charcoal coloured hair. Glancing around, he pointed at several excited girls that were looking at him. "Did I wear my shirt inside out or something?"

Aogami Pierce, his blue-haired friend's response was to smack him in the forehead with a finger.

"Ow! What was that for?" the man scowled.

"Kamijou-kun, how can you be like this?" Aogami Pierce said with a sigh, placing both hands on his waist in disgust, "don't you know what day it is tomorrow?"

Kamijou Touma pursed his lips in thought, "Ah… February 14th, why? Is it somebody's birthday?"

Aogami Pierce facepalmed, "Kamijou-san, how can you be so cruel? Even though you get the most chocolates and cards every year, you can't remember what day it is!" Aogami Pierce grabbed Touma and began to shake him violently.

"Oi…Oi!" Kamijou broke out of the shaking with effort, "I honestly can't remember!"

"Well, such is to be expected of Kami-yan, Aogami," Tsuchimikado remarked from the table behind them, "After all, the Kami-yan disease grows with each passing year, culminating in Valentine's Day tomorrow."

"OH!" Kamijou Touma laughed, "It's Valentine's Day huh?" he scratched his hair sheepishly. Having lost his memories a while back, he had not bothered to keep track of the dates. It appeared that Valentine's Day was tomorrow and he had a lot of fans, it seemed.

Aogami grabbed him by the neck, "You little brat, you always get the most chocolates, cards and blushing girls! Why can't I have more? Especially from tsunderes, yanderes, lolicons, onee-chans…"

Tsuchimikado's eyes glinted at the word "Onee-chan". Oh yes, he had plans for Kami-yan tomorrow. Plans that would involve Kami-yan having the time of his life while he spent some quality time with Maika.

"Well, you'd have more if you'd slow down on hitting on girls," Touma interrupted, "I didn't do anything to warrant this anyway!"

"Oh, you'd think so, huh?" Aogami began to laugh as a black aura rapidly engulfed him… until a small, high-pitched voice interrupted his black rage.

"Class… CLASS!" Komoe-sensei yelled, "It's lesson time, please get to your seats!"

"Haha, see it's lesson time." Kamijou Touma forced a laugh as he quickly darted to his seat before he pissed Aogami further. Aogami grinned suddenly and Kamijou knew that Aogami had just been kidding. "Fukou Da," he sighed, hoping that this day would not get any worse.

_*** Tokiwadai Middle School_

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko launched herself into the air, leaping straight at Misaka Mikoto, the Ace of Tokiwadai. Misaka twitched, a small bolt of electricity arcing upwards and interrupting Kuroko's descent. The Level 4 teleporter landed in a twitching, charred state on the floor rudely.

"So cruel… Onee-sama," Kuroko whimpered.

Misaka shot her kouhai an exasperated expression, "You've tried to attack three times already. Get a grip, baka-hentai!" she crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at the Judgment member.

"Ah but Onee-sama!" Kuroko was back on her feet in an instant, plastering herself to Misaka with incredible speed, much to the electromaster's shock, "tomorrow is Valentine's Day! Kuroko was simply setting the mood for the occasion!"

"Even so… there's no need to cling to me!" Misaka yelled, trying to pry Kuroko's marauding hands from her body, "Oi, where do you think you are touching… KUROKO!" the corridor flashed brightly for a split second and all the students quickly averted their eyes from the 'murder' scene.

Misaka sighed. Looking down at the paralyzed and convulsing body of her roommate, she gingerly patted herself all over to make sure that Kuroko had not teleported away any… essentials. "Baka. With all your plots every Valentine's, I'd be hard pressed to spend an afternoon with you," Misaka declared.

"Onee-sama… who else can you - *gasp*" Kuroko's eyes widened in abject horror, "Don't tell me you are going to look for that barbarian!"

"Wha?" Misaka stepped back from the force of that accusation. Instantly, his image flashed through her mind and her face burnt up as she imagined him giving her choco- _stop it_! "There's no way I'm going to do that!" she retorted forcefully. Damn, why did Kuroko have to mention him now? She was doing such a fine job of not thinking about him today…

"Then it's true!" Kuroko went pale and Misaka swore than Kuroko had just lost all colour, "Onee-sama… how can you do this to me!" She was back on her feet again and once again, Misaka could only marvel at Kuroko's constitution. The way she recovered from her shocks was like no other. "I've even booked a reservation in a high-class hotel, with champagne and chocolates laced with aphrodisiacs!"

Misaka's blush disappeared. A vein in her head throbbed violently. "Aphrodisiacs… huh?" she repeated the word slowly, sparks beginning to fly everywhere. A black aura engulfed her. Kuroko took a step back, knowing that she had said something she was not supposed to blurt out.

"Onee-sama… I-"

"BAKA-HENTAI!"

*** Home Economics

Misaka gave an aggravated growl as she entered the class. Having dumped off Kuroko at her class, much to the teacher's dismay at seeing the Level 4 teleporter in a semi-comatose state, she had rushed to the class only to be given a strange look by everyone. Had they witnessed the travesty in the corridor just now? Misaka moaned as she went to her table.

"Now class," the teacher quickly broke off the stares directed at Misaka, "we will be doing something special today. I'm sure many of you have people you'd want to give a Valentine's to tomorrow. So today, I'm going to let you make your own stuff for Valentine's Day! The ingredients are all here, so if you need my help, just ask!"

"Hai, Shana-sensei!" the class responded, before exploding into a flurry of activity.

"Remember to think about the person you have in mind when making these treats, it'll taste all the sweeter and I'm sure they'll love it," Shana-sensei smiled as the class began working on their presents for their Valentine tomorrow. Nearly all of them were making chocolates, as expected.

Misaka frowned. "Think of your precious one huh?" Instantly, Touma's image flashed in her mind. Misaka felt her cheeks flame violently. _Why am I thinking about him again? Someone else… NO!_ Touma's image kept flashing in her head and she couldn't seem to stop it. Misaka moaned silently. _Damn that idiot, even when he's not around…_ Misaka gritted her teeth, before finally giving in.

As she worked on the chocolates, she was thinking of his reaction to it. Wait, was she really going to give it to him? Misaka blushed again before her stronger side snapped her out of it. _Y-yeah, I'm just giving it to him cause he probably won't have any, that idiot! …I hope he likes it though…_

"Wow, Misaka-san is working really hard, isn't she?" a student whispered.

"Yeah… you think it's for that guy she rendezvoused with outside school?" her partner whispered back.

"I think so… she's blushing so madly."

"They must really be in love~" she sighed dreamily

"Why do you think she would tackle him outside school in plain sight?"

The two students sighed again.

*** _Misaka Network_

"Misaka 13577 has found important information, Misaka reports to the network hurriedly as fast as she can."

"What is it? Misaka 10032 asks eagerly as she awaits the update."

"Apparently, tomorrow is February the 14th, which is Valentine's Day, Misaka reports," Misaka 13577 said softly over the network, "it is a time where lovers express their love for each other by presenting flowers, confectionary and cards to one another."

"Misaka 10019 is excited by the prospect of this news."

"Yes, Misaka 9955 agrees. It is the perfect to express ourselves to our saviour, Misaka 9955 pitches out."

"Yes, Misaka 11453 is intending to make reservations on a plane flight back to Academy City."

"WAIT A MINUTE! Misaka protests as Misaka tries to calm down her sisters hormones! All of you taking a flight back to Academy City is too suspicious, Misaka warns as Misaka tries to rationalize with Misaka's sisters," Last Order suddenly logged on the network, her tone indignant.

"Who allowed administrator access?" a Misaka asked.

"I did, Misaka admits without shame," said Misaka 10032 shamelessly.

"How could you! Misaka asks sadly as she tries to come up with an explanation to return!" Misaka 10019 protested.

"No, no, NO!" Last Order yelled, "Our saviour will probably be terrified if he sees all of us marching down the street to give him a valentine! We should just let a representative express our gratitude for us, Misaka states as Misaka crosses her arms hopefully," Last Order intoned.

"Our administrator has a point, Misaka 12567 admits reluctantly. That means our only representative is…"

"Misaka 10032, Misaka 9955 reports unhappily as 10032 is the only sister left in Academy City this month."

"Misaka 10032, you must convey our wishes to Kamijou-sama as clearly as possible," Misaka 11453 said stonily.

"Yes, Misaka will not let her sisters down," Misaka 10032 said serenely, "I will not let Onee-sama succeed as well."

"So that's settled, then?" Last Order heaved a sigh of relief, "Misaka sighs in relief as Misaka will not have to handle to load of seeing the airports clog with Misakas."

"Hai, Misaka 10032, we must discuss what we should get Kamijou-sama." A Misaka said.

Last Order logged off as the heated debate began once again, sighing to herself at the antics of her older counterparts.

*** _Last Order_

"Oi, why are you so noisy, brat?" Accelerator demanded as he got up from his bed, "Can't you see I was sleeping?"

"Misaka was discussing matters with her sisters, Misaka reports as Misaka looks at Accelerator expectantly," Last Order replied cheerfully.

Accelerator blinked. "What?"

"Are you not going to buy a present, Misaka asks as Misaka tries to hide her intent," Last Order pressed.

"Why on earth would I buy a present?" Accelerator asked, looking at Last Order as if she were mad, "It's not your birthday or anything."

Last Order pouted, "Ohhh… Accelerator is a baka! Misaka whines as Misaka points at the calendar to give him a hint about tomorrow."

Accelerator glanced at the calendar nonchalantly, "February the 14th. So? What's so special about it?" grabbing his cane, he hobbled unsteadily to his feet.

"Wah! Accelerator is a dummy! Misaka yells at how clueless he is, Misaka scowls as Misaka leaves the room angrily!" Last Order huffed as she ran out of the room.

Accelerator stared blankly at Last Order's running figure, then back at the calendar. "What's her problem?" he asked with a sigh as he picked up the calendar to peer at the circled words.

"Valentine's Day? What the hell is that?"

*** _A certain hotel._

"Um… Angese-san, why are we with Itsuwa and making chocolates?" Sister Angelene asked timidly as Agnese stirred the brownish mixture.

"Yeah, I mean, it's Itsuwa that wants to give her precious Kamijou-kun homemade chocolates," Sister Lucia complained.

"Urasai (shut up)!" Agnese scowled, turning away with a blush, "this is just to thank him for saving our lives. You two volunteered rather eagerly too!"

Angelene and Lucia blushed. "Well, we wouldn't let you screw up, Agnese-san," Sister Lucia replied with a huff, "You have no experience making chocolates for men, after all."

Agnese twitched, "Urasai!"

"But, look at Itsuwa," Angelene whispered, pointing at Itsuwa. Itsuwa, at this point, was multi-tasking fearsomely. Several chocolates lay strewn over the magical carpet, having failed her test as she rapidly stirred up yet another mixture in one bowl and another mixture in yet another bowl. "She's really serious about this. She hasn't even noticed us talking."

Agnese felt something hot and furious in her chest that Itsuwa would outdo her. Furiously, she stirred the mixture harder and glared at her subordinates. "Well, what are we waiting for? We can't lose!"

"H-HAI!"

Itsuwa dabbed a finger into her mixture, tasting the texture and sweetness of the chocolate carefully. "Hmm… not good enough," she mused as she dumped it away and began another.

"I'm sure he will love the final taste," Itsuwa thought happily as she steadily improved on the taste. There were many things the Supreme Pontiff would beat her at: looks, breasts, sex appeal… but if there was one thing Itsuwa was certain the Saint did not excel in, it was cooking and machines.

"I will defeat all opposition and win Kamijou-kun's heart!" Itsuwa declared to herself, her eyes alight with the fires of determination as she focused on making the perfect chocolates.

_*** Kamijou's Apartment._

*Growl*

Index sighed as her stomach gave a rumble. "I'm so hungry…" she moaned as she picked herself up from the floor lazily. Sphinx mewled, stretching itself as awoke with her. It bounded over to the tray and began eating the food Touma left for it.

"Touma… when is he going to come back?" Index complained as she opened the fridge. Two sandwiches lay in the fridge, prepared by Touma to stave off her insatiable hunger. Unwrapping them frantically, she wolfed down both sandwiches so quickly it was as if they were swallowed by a black hole.

A knock on the door made Index wonder if Touma had returned early today. Bounding over to the door joyously, she flung open the door to reveal… Tsuchimikado Maika. "Ah! Maika-san?"

"Hee!" Maika smiled at the nun happily, "What are you doing Index? Are you preparing a gift for Kamijou-san?"

"Why would I do that?" Index tilted her head questioningly.

Maika sighed, spinning atop the rotating cleaning robot without any dizziness, "It's Valentines Day tomorrow, you know?"

Index's eyes widened. "Ah! It is! Oh dear, I didn't prepare anything! I don't have money to buy chocolates or cakes! Oh no!" Index babbled incoherently, racking her brains for any ideas to give Touma a good Valentine's Day present.

"Heh heh," Maika giggled at Index's disproportionate response, "Lucky for you that maid-in-training Maika is here! Come with me! We shall prepare some delicious confectionaries for our valentines!"

Index's eyes lit up. Scooping up Sphinx, she ran after Maika after closing the door, asking the maid-in-training many questions on what they would be doing.

"Ha, don't worry, Index!" Maika said, "We'll make stuff so delicious that our valentines can't help but be addicted to our food, ahahaha!" Maika grinned, "Onii-chan will be pleased, tee-hee!"

*** _After School_

"Well, I'd better head home. Otherwise, Index will probably bite my head off again," Kamijou Touma said as he began his jaunt home, "See you guys tomorrow." With that, he took off.

"Ara, that Index nun sure has him around her finger. I wonder why he lets her stay in his apartment like that, that lucky bastard," Aogami Pierce muttered, before his attention was captured by a passing beauty.

"Well, he's like that, nya~" Tsuchimikado Motoharu replied, "Well, see ya. I've got a call to make."

"Ok…" Aogami Pierce took off with incredible speed.

Taking out his phone, Tsuchimikado dialled a number and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was not routed to an international line. A wicked grin graced his face as the person picked up the phone.

"Ah! Nee-chin!"

*** _Another Hotel?_

"Tsuchimikado?" Kanzaki Kaori, Supreme Pontiff of the Amakusa Chruch, groaned silently as his voice came over the phone. "What do you want?"

"Nya~ Nee-chin, why do you sound so defensive? Could it be that you came back to Academy City to give a Valentine's Day present to Kami-yan?" Tsuchimikado asked with a smug undertone.

Kaori's face flamed red and she sputtered her response out, "Wh-What? No, what are talkin g about?" she denied hotly.

"Nya~ Nee-chin. You don't have to lie to me," Motoharu said placidly, "I know you relished his attention in that fallen angel outfit! Come now, would you rather Itsuwa win his heart?"

"H-Hey! He's only 16! There's no way-"

"Ha, as if age matters, nee-chin. Kami-yan prefers onee-chan type girls you know? Even though you are 18, you certainly look the type! If you go for it, there's a good chance he might reciprocate!" Motoharu continued genially, "I'm sure that your confectionaries are hand-made of course!"

"Ah, no, I'm not very good with baking-"

"AHA! I knew it nya~! You have admitted it that you are giving him a Valentine's Day present!" Motoharu seized on her words gleefully.

Kanzaki blushed violently and mentally berated for not choosing her words more carefully, "That's not it! You-"

"Come now, nee-chin. I'm a spy. Your words do nothing more than aggravate your guilt," Motoharu revealed blandly, "besides, half of England knows you are interested in Kami-yan anyway."

"How many times do I have to tell you all I'm not interested?"

"Then why are you blushing nya~" Tsuchimikado said knowingly, "your heart is beating faster at the prospect of spending Valentine's Day with him. You keep asking me for debriefing details even though you can directly your church… Nya~ if this isn't the sign of a developing love, I don't know what else to call it."

"Urasai! Urasai! Urasai!" Kanzaki yelled as she slammed the phone shut. Taking a calming breath, she looked worriedly at the chocolates she had purchased on an impulse for Touma. She knew she should throw it away but something in her heart clenched at the prospect of that.

"Oh, dear God. What is wrong with me…" she moaned as she sank onto the bed wearily.

***_Tsuchimikado_

"You have no idea how much you sound like a Tsundere, nee-chin," Tsuchimikado grinned as she slammed the phone and cut the line, "Or maybe a Kuudere would describe you better nya~ Acting so out of character around him… anyone can tell it's a crush."

Tsuchimikado grinned. Well, if all went well tomorrow, Kami-yan might just find himself beating off a lot of women.

"Let the games begin, nya~"

To be continued~

_A/N: There's that. This is the first chapter of the Valentine's special. For those who have noticed, I know there is one female that I have not mentioned yet, she will be included in the next chapter. Her name should be quite easy to remember._

_This is a Valentine's Special, so it will be more harem focused than on hitching two characters together. However, I will be looking to see which pairings is more popular with the readers and reviewers and make my final decision for the last chapter. I will attempt to complete this over the week, so tune in for more. ^^_

_As usual, reviews are encouraged as well as constructive criticism. Please state your preferred pairing in your review so that I can tally the score, nya~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: Chapter 2 people ^^ _

_I'll be honest with you and tell you that the person I obviously forgot was Himegami. Some of the others are… not on my list. I do know Lessar is after Touma but I highly doubt she'd be in Academy just for this. But still… _

_Sasha is a big no. She has not expressed anything for Touma yet, same goes to Oriana Thompson. _

_Orsola and Fukiyose… You know, I don't really know if they actually have a thing for Touma but what the heck! If you want'em, you get'em! ^^_

**Part 2: Things get messy**

"Index? Index!" Touma peered through his door carefully while calling the nun's name. Knowing that mid-afternoon was her cue for 'insatiable hunger', Touma was wary of the blue haired girl biting his head off again. Speak well of getting angry but did she have to bite him in the head of all places?

Silence greeted him and Touma looked around for signs of struggle or trouble. Nope, everything still looked the same. "That's strange, she usually doesn't go out that… often." Touma finally discovered the hastily scribbled note on the fridge. "Gone out with Maika, ate the sandwiches, thanks." Touma scratched his head with a mixture of relief and strangely, loneliness. He had grown used to activity in his apartment, one of the reasons he had allowed her to stay despite the fact that she could be… demanding.

"Well, at least I won't get my head bitten off today… I hope," he muttered as he opened the fridge. As usual, it was cleared out. "Might as well shop for some groceries. I think they have a sales going on right now," he said to himself as he grabbed his wallet, double checked the sadly paltry amount and left.

It was tough supporting two people after all.

*** _Tokiwadai Middle Girls School_

"All done!" Misaka Mikoto smiled happily as she looked at her completed chocolates. Much to the bemusement of her teacher and Misaka's initial embarrassment, all her chocolates were, you guessed it, in gekota shapes and sizes.

"Misaka, does your boyfriend like gekota?" Shana-sensei had asked teasingly after dragging Misaka to a corner.

Misaka's face flamed red and she took a step back, "B-boyfriend? No! He's not! I mean, I…" Misaka sputtered.

"So you like him then," Shana-sensei said simply, giving Misaka a knowing look.

"NO!" Misaka yelled, her face totally red now as sparks flew everywhere.

"Now, Misaka…" Shana-sensei said patiently, "I'm your sensei. Trust me, I've been there before. Does your heart race whenever you see him? Do you feel like you want to punch him if he ignores you? Does he annoy you at the slightest things, yet you feel so warm when he's near you?"

Misaka's eyes widened in surprise at her teacher's fiendish pinpoint accuracy and gulped, "N-no… what makes you say that…" she denied weakly, even as her hearty raced and her mind tried to make sense of what Shana-sensei was telling her. Was she… really in love with him? That idiot?

"Misaka, would you really go through all this effort to make chocolates of your favourite mascot if you had say… Kuroko in mind?" Shana asked gently, with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I-I…" Misaka fidgeted restlessly, her mind in turmoil, "I don't know…" she said finally, "I don't think he even notices me. We live in two different worlds…" while the biggest thing she had done was save Child Errors and fight of corrupt officials, Touma's life involved saving the Academy City and the world. Their world.

"I-I have to go," Misaka's voice quavered as she grabbed her chocolates and left before Shana-sensei could say anything. Staring after the Railgun's back, Shana sighed sadly, "That poor girl. She reminds me a bit of myself when I was younger. I just hope she finds her own answer before things go wrong."

*** _Kanzaki Kaori_

"I don't think attempting to make chocolates myself was a good idea," Kanzaki Kaori mused in disappointment at her failed product. The saint, while excellent in culinary and combat skills, was sadly poor at making chocolates. Primarily because of the fact that she had never given chocolates to a man before.

"Why do I bother so much with this?" she asked herself as she sat down on her bed again. "Argh! Curse you, Tsuchimikado!" she wailed as Touma's image leapt into her head again, reminding exactly why she was making chocolates in the first place.

"Ano, Kaori-san?"

Kanzaki Kaori froze. It couldn't be… Orsola? She grabbed the doorknob and turned, opening the door to reveal the nun. Dressed smartly in a pale blue dress that accentuated her figure, Orsola tilted her head in confusion as Kaori shifted her body to block the entrance and view of her room.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Orsola asked mildly as she tried to peer into the room, with Kaori preventing her from doing so.

"N-not really," Kaori stammered, "but… what are you doing here?" she asked pointedly. The nun was often seen in the library underneath the church, so seeing her away from her precious books was odd, at least… not to mention what day it was tomorrow.

"Ara, Sister Agnese and her crew decided to book an express flight back to Academy City for some reason, so I decided to tag along with Itsuwa," Orsola explained, "Itsuwa has locked herself in a room with Sister Agnese and crew to make chocolates, I think. Amakusa magic sure is useful."

Orsola took a deep breath before pausing suddenly. "I think I smell… chocolate? Kaori-san, are you making chocolates?" she asked.

Kaori's face reddened, "N-NO! Of course not? Why would I be making chocolates? I wouldn't think of giving chocolates to Touma!"

Orsola blinked. "But I didn't say anything about Touma?" she remarked candidly as Kaori's face reddened further until…

The door slammed shut in her face.

Orsola blinked again, a smile creeping onto her face this time. "Ara, ara… It appears the rumours are true after all…" Orsola considered this for a moment. A strange feeling had settled in her stomach after learning of all this interest in her saviour. And truth be told, that emotion was ugly.

"Am I another victim of his charms?" Orsola wondered with a sigh as she wrangled her fists in confusion. "This is so frustrating!" she groused as she entered her room. The restless feeling refused to leave and Orsola contemplated the possibility of her being… jealous? She blushed.

"Perhaps I do have an interest in him," she admitted to herself as she remembered how… happy she had been when he had risked his own life to save her, of how safe she had felt with him.

"Maybe I should get him something… something special for Valentine's Day," she mused, "I can't let those girls have hi-" Orsola blinked at her words and blushed again. Maybe jealousy had been too mild a word. Orsola grabbed her face shyly, she was not used to this at all!

*** _Fukiyose Seiri_

"Ano, Fukiyose-san," Himegami stammered as the two left the school together. While normally unassuming and unnoticeable, much to Himegami's chagrin, Aisa had a helpful spirit and had stayed behind to help her best friend with cleaning up the classroom, which Aogami had forgotten to do thanks to his earlier squabble with Touma. Of course, there was another reason for wanting to stay back so badly, like so: "Are you going to get chocolates for Kamijou-kun tomorrow?"

Fukiyose choked on her energy drink and spat out the juice immediately, "Why would I being doing that?" she gasped as her face reddened almost imperceptibly. Almost, because Himegami was sharper than most people gave her credit for.

"Well, Kamijou-kun has raised a flag with Fukiyose-san, so I was merely wondering if you were going to give him chocolates on the pretext of giving chocolates to all our male classmates?" Himegami said simply.

Fukiyose stared, "You just compared me to a girl in a galge game?" she sighed at that, "Listen, I'm not interested in your precious Kamijou-kun. Even if I were to get him chocolates tomorrow, it's only because I'll be giving one to all the male classmates. Although chocolates are unhealthy, I suppose its ok for tomorrow," she remarked hurriedly as Himegami stared at her.

"What?" she asked, unnerved by Himegami's piercing stare.

"Your denial was too specific," Himegami replied simply, "that kind of response is so… tsun… tsundere?"

Fukiyose scowled as her cheeks took on a light, crimson tinge, "Tsundere? Who, me? I'm not interested in someone that always laments his misfortune and never does anything to break free of that cycle."

"So if he makes the effort, it means you will be interested?" Himegami asked mildly as she inched her head up in thought.

"Of course! I mean, NO!" Fukiyose shook her head as she saw Himegami's sly smile and realized she had fallen into the shy girl's trap. "Oi, oi. How did this conversation become about me? Don't you want to get your Kamijou-kun some chocolates?"

Himegami blushed lightly, "Well, I… I don't think Kamijou-kun will notice if I do get him chocolates. He will probably be flooded with so many flags tomorrow-"

Fukiyose pressed her head against Himegami sharply, "Himegami-chan, it's the thought that counts. Kamijou Touma maybe an idiot but he definitely will remember you. Trust me on this. I know him that much, at least."

"O-Ok," Himegami said softly.

"Well, come on. Let's go buy some chocolates. I've got to get some for the class too," Fukiyose said thoughtfully as she grabbed Himegami's arm and ran.

"W-wait a minute!" Himegami sputtered as Fukiyose sprinted off with her before she could say anything else. It appeared that today was going to be a long day.

*** _Kamijou Touma_

"Fukou da," Touma exhaled as he glanced down at his broken eggs, his vital source of protein, so cruelly taken from him! "That was the last batch too! Such misfortune." He groaned as he turned to glare at the rude person that had run straight into him. He paled as he recognized the girl in front of him.

Long, cascading black hair. A pink hair-band that held her unruly hair in place and blue eyes that were full of unrestrained feelings for the male in front of her. Wearing a white shirt with a blue skirt and red stockings, the magician known as Lessar gazed at Touma with something that Touma felt distinctly uncomfortable with.

"Kamijou Touma!" Lessar squealed as she lunged for the poor boy again.

"Wah!" Touma, busy with gathering his groceries back into his plastic bag was rudely tackled by Lessar again, landing on the pavement with the magician straddled on top of him, much to his acute embarrassment as passer-bys stopped to stare at the unusual scene. "H-hey!"

"I've missed you!" Lessar purred wickedly as she began to move in a way that made Touma feel even more uncomfortable.

"Oh my god, I think they're…"

"I can't believe that such a raunchy couple…"

Touma moaned at the comments being thrown around, "Fukou da!" he yelled as he stood up with a sudden burst of energy and threw the surprised Lessar off balance, unceremoniously dumping her on the ground as he grabbed his groceries and ran for his dear life.

"Wait! Touma!" Lessar whined as she scrambled to her feet, "Come back!" she took off after him, leaving a street of bewildered passer-bys in her wake.

The chase continued all the way to the park, where Touma finally stopped to take a breather, he looked back at the running figure of Lessar and slumped against the wooden bench wearily. "You don't give up, do you?" he huffed as he panted and threw his head back in defeat.

Lessar placed both hands on her hips with an annoyed expression, "well, we could have avoided all this if you hadn't run off."

"You were doing unspeakable things to me! In PUBLIC!" Touma roared, "People were looking! Do you know what will happen if rumour spreads?" he shook his head with a long suffering groan.

"Good then!" Lessar grinned, "That way, I can minimize the competition for you!" with that, she pounced again. "Oh come on… it's just a little body contact!" she pouted as Touma tried to fend her off. Straddling him now, with her body pressed intimately against his, Lessar felt very… warm.

"You may say that but… stop doing that!" Touma protested as he tried to shift away from his unstoppable force that was trying to…

"Anata…" a soft, deadly voice made Lessar pause for a second before she leapt off Touma. A split second later, a blast of electricity shot past the spot where Lessar was perched on Touma. "Hentai-da!"

Touma looked up at his saviour. Then gulped aloud.

Misaka Mikoto, the Ace of Tokiwadai, stood before him, her face furious and dark with an emotion that Touma had not seen before. Thankfully, the furious part did not seem to be directed at him. Her gaze shifted and he recoiled. Then again, maybe he was in bigger trouble after all.

"Oi, you! Flat-chest! What was that for?" Lessar demanded as her glare met Misaka's defiantly.

"I could ask you the same," Misaka hissed, "throwing yourself at him. Shameless!" she growled. Her chest tightened as she remembered how happy was to see him… until that girl had jumped on him. All manner of emotion had erupted from her chest and now, she stood facing this girl who dared to touch HER Touma.

Misaka blinked. Wait, 'her' Touma?

"So, what's he to you?" Lessar asked suspiciously, "Are you interested in him or something?"

Misaka fought back the urge to blush with effort, her eyes darkening as sparks began to fly around her. "Just buzz off, I don't have to explain anything to you! Just stay away from him!"

Touma looked back and forth between the two girls nervously. What was going on here? He thought as he scratched his head in confusion. Anyone probably would have figured the situation out by now but it seemed that Kamijou Touma was not so sharp when it came to emotions… such as jealousy.

Lessar's lips curled into a feral smile. "Ara. So it seems you are. Well, too bad. He's mine!"

Misaka raised her hand and shot forth as bolt of deadly electricity. Lessar countered it, her steel gloves absorbing the electric attack easily.

Misaka's eyes widened fractionally, "Are you… a magician?"

"Oho! She is aware of our existence?" Lessar shot a shifty glance at Touma, "so I take it she's a close companion or something?"

"Not really… how do I explain this…" Touma stammered as Lessar shifted her attention back to Misaka.

"Listen, flat-chest. Touma is mine," she declared with a smirk, "You are going to have to get through me if you think you stand a chance."

Misaka's head throbbed. "Who are you calling… a FLAT CHEST!" she barked as she blasted more electricity at Lessar. Once again, the gloves attracted the flow of electricity to it and neutralized the attack.

"Is that all you've got?"

Misaka bared her teeth, "Not at all," she replied as she sent a surge of electricity into the ground. Lessar took a step back as she saw something black erupt from the ground.

"Iron? You magnetized the iron particles in the ground?" Lessar was amazed that an Esper could do something like that before that amazement rapidly turned to alarm as Misaka turned them into whips and hurtled them at the magician.

Lessar somersaulted backwards, before taking a bounding leap into the sky. At the same time, she took out a metal rod, transforming it into her clawed spear. "Heh, not bad," she admitted as she launched her spear like a missile.

Misaka reached out with a magnetic wave, before realizing that she could not magnetize the spear. Taking a step back, the iron sand swept under her and shifted her away from the spear's trajectory while she countered with another whip.

Lessar's Dragon Tail cushioned her fall and she danced out of the whips attack range, preparing to fire off a spell when Touma suddenly stepped between the two. "STOP!" he commanded, raising both hands to signal them to stop this madness.

Lessar and Misaka stopped immediately, not wanting to hurt Touma. As Misaka cooled down, she instantly realized what she had done. She had acted like jealous girl and had fought for his affection! And she had almost said 'her' Touma… Misaka's face was turning red now as she tried to fumble for an appropriate response as she watched Touma walk over to her.

"Are you ok, Misaka?" he asked as held out a handkerchief for her, much to Lessar's dismay. Misaka took the handkerchief slowly, almost shivering as she wiped her sweat with it. It's warm, she noted dizzily as Touma looked at Lessar and back at Misaka. "So, Misaka, why did you start fighting with Lessar? I mean, her comments didn't seem to pertain to you at all…"

Lessar, who was opening her mouth to complain about Touma offering a handkerchief to her rival, clamped it shut in amazement. Her palm met her face. Sometimes, she just wondered how dense Touma could be! It was so obvious!

"It's…" Misaka took a step back, her hands clenching around the handkerchief, "it's nothing!" she yelled as she ran off without warning. Touma reached out to stop her but once again, her speed far outstripped his. He stared blankly at her retreating figure.

"What's up with her?"

"You're impossible!" Lessar scolded as she kept her spear.

"You're one to talk," Touma retorted in an aggrieved tone, "you practically invited her to shoot a railgun at you! Such misfortune."

Lessar snorted, "Well, who knew she was so quick to jump the gun? Which reminds me, how does she know about us?"

Touma froze. He could not possibly tell Lessar that he had lost his memories and that Misaka had found out, offering her assistance to him and in turn finding out about the existence of magicians. He did not know why Misaka would want to go that mile for him but he supposed that she felt responsible for him saving her Sisters. He dropped his head and tucked his hand into his pockets. "She found out by accident. But I don't want her involved in this." He said simply as he walked off.

Lessar crossed her arms sadly. Her plan to come and drag Touma off before Valentine's Day was toast. In his current state, he would probably tell her to buzz off. "This is so troublesome…" she muttered as she began thinking of ideas to have Touma to herself for Valentine's Day.

She shivered. Why did she get the feeling that someone was watching her?

*** Misaka 10032

"Misaka has observed the confrontation just now, Misaka reports to the network and wonders why shooting that annoying female was not authorized, Misaka says unhappily," Misaka 10032 said with a hint of displeasure in her voice. She was standing atop a building, a sniper rifle trained on Lessar's face.

"Wah! Don't do it! Kamijou-san will not like it if we do, Misaka explains as Misaka attempts to stop her sister from committing murder!" Last Order wailed over the network.

"She is correct, Misaka 10032. Our saviour will not accept our feelings if we murder his friends, Misaka 10039 remarks at his wonderful personality."

Misaka 10032 let go of the sniper rifle, "Onee-sama seemed most distressed, Misaka 10032 notes unhappily. She seems to have realized her feelings for our saviour but cannot seem to spit it out, Misaka infers with experience."

"Onee-sama is dishonest with herself. We must seize this opportunity to make our impression on our saviour, Misaka 10092 suggests."

"Misaka 10032, what do you think, Misaka 10078 asks."

"…" Misaka 10032 stared off in the distance, remembering her sister's troubled look. "Misaka feels that she should confront Onee-sama and clear things out with her, Misaka feels somewhat sad at her Onee-sama's confusion." Misaka 10032 said softly.

There was an extended period of silence on the network.

***_ Hotel_

Itsuwa felt a chill go down her spine.

"Are you ok, Itsuwa?" Agnese asked as Itsuwa suddenly froze in the midst of stirring her chocolate mixture.

Itsuwa shook her head lightly, "N-no, it's nothing." She laughed sheepishly as she continued her efforts.

"You know, I'm amazed that you Amakusan's can actually pack makeshift kitchens," Sister Lucia exclaimed as she looked around the room again. A kitchen was in full bloom in the hotel room, courtesy of Amakusan magic.

"We Amakusan's make use of everything around us as sources of magic," Itsuwa explained, "We are also used to spending large amounts of time in the wild in the past. As such, we have taken to pack some artificial kitchens and weapons in small container's that can be brought out at any time."

"Wow, that sure is handy," Sister Angelene remarked as she picked up one of Agnese chocolate creations. "Wow, this isn't half bad."

"Really?" Lucia took a bite, "Sugoi~"

Agnese beamed, "Ha! I told you I could do it! Now I just need to refine the flavour a bit and…."

Itsuwa let them talk as she looked down at her mixture. She smiled gently. She hoped that Touma would enjoy them greatly.

*** Maika and Index

"Index, stop eating all the chocolates!" Maika wailed as Index feasted on all the chocolates in the name of testing again.

Index made a sad face, "But I can't help it, they all taste so good."

Maika crossed her arms over her chest proudly, "Well, of course! They are made by a First Class Maid! (In Training) But… we can't give them out if you eating all of them!" Maika huffed.

"Uwaa…" Index moaned, "I'm hungry!"

"But we just ate lunch before starting!" Maika complained in disbelief. Truly, she could see why Kamijou-kun had called her a 'black hole'

Index gave a sheepish laugh, "I'm usually very hungry in the afternoon."

Maika sighed. That would be the understatement of the year. "Well, we are going to make another batch. I've prepared the containers and wrappers, so please don't eat them again."

Index nodded.

"Excuse me…" a familiar voice made Index sit up straight and Maika jump out of her skin. Maika turned to see a black-haired busty girl, dressed smartly in a blue uniform and with large glasses adorning your face. She was beautiful but…

"How did you get in?" Maika demanded.

Kazikiri Hyouka laughed shyly, "Well, I just sorta came in…"

"Wa! Hyouka!" Index leapt to her feet and proceeded to hug her friend tightly, with Sphinx falling from her head right into Hyouka's ample chest. Much to the cat's… breathlessness.

"Index-san! It's good to see you again!" Hyouka smiled happily as she returned the embrace wholeheartedly.

Maika blinked, "You two know each other?"

"Ah! How could I forget! Maika, this is Kazikiri Hyouka! She's a very good friend of mine," Index introduced with a sunny grin.

Her previous worries forgotten, Maika shook hands with Hyouka with a friendly smile, "Hello! I'm Maika! I'm a First Class Maid (In Training), it's nice to meet you!"

"Hello, Maika-san," Hyouka replied shyly, "erm, are you two making chocolates?"

"Yep! Index wants to give some to Kamijou-kun and I'm preparing some for my brother!" Maika affirmed with a frown, "But Index keeps eating it all."

Index made a sheepish sound again.

Hyouka giggled lightly, "Ano… if you don't mind… do you think I can help out? I would like to learn how to make chocolates too," she finished with a rush, her face slightly pink with embarrassment.

"Haha! Sure! I, a First Class Maid (In Training) will teach you all you need to know!" Maika responded confidently, "Now, we shall…"

And so the training started.

But for Touma, his troubles were just beginning

_To be continued~_

_A/N: And there's that. I did this chapter earlier, so it was difficult to take out the Misaka development. I can see there's quite a few Kanzaki and Orsola votes out there but I have not had the chance to tally everything yet, that will come before chapter 5 is written. Next chapter will focus on other characters and less on Misaka. ^^_

_Lessar was difficult for me. I've read the Chinese versions and it does not give me much input about her character, so I made her a bit like Kuroko (Understatement) and got input from a female friend (Since, you know, I'm a GUY). The fight scene seemed to just pop out of my head so I put it in for a warm-up confrontation scene. (!)_

_Things to note: The Russian War and battle against Fianma has not happened here yet. So is Misaka's realization that she likes Touma. Hasn't happened yet. By the way, I've dropped hints on a shout-out I've made, so if you are bothered to find out, just read through again. ^^_

_I will tally the votes soon, so please continue your support. As usual, constructive criticism is appreciated so that I can always learn from my mistakes. Cheers, people._

_By the way, would you guys like me to do a White Day's special for the lolz? Let me know, thanks. ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes: So my deadline is to finish before 14__th__ March so I can write about White Day. =3_

_Thankfully, I have many friends that are interested in Japanese Culture, so I can always ask them for help in researching. Speaking of Valentine's, I don't know much girls myself, so to be honest, I'm not too familiar with relationships other than dealing with them, since I studied psychology. A little. . . ^_^_

_I'm a introverted guy, ya know? _

Chapter 3: Love is in the air~

"Valentine's Day? You don't know what is Valentine's Day?" Yomikawa repeated in astonishment. "I thought you were supposed to be a genius?" she said with a grin as she leaned back in her chair.

"Tch. The brat ran out on me, saying she needed to prepare for tomorrow and practically threatened to cut me off the system if I didn't scram," Accelerator raged, "now I'm in this dump you call a school and you're mocking me?"

"I'm not mocking you," Yomikawa said with a sigh, "just… surprised, that's all."

Accelerator fidgeted. Well, it wasn't as if he could just ask Awaki or Tsuchimikado about it. They would probably laugh their assess off. "Well, I never friggin celebrated Valentine's Day and the… White Day (?) before. What did you expect?"

"Well, Valentine's Day is basically a day where lovers or friends express their interest or friendship for one another," Yomikawa explained, "in Japan, it's usually on a more romantic scale for students like yourself. Usually, the girls give chocolates to the guys they are interested in. For us working adults, though, we women are expected to give one to all our male co-workers. Sheesh."

"Uh-huh…" Accelerator raised a brow, "what kind of lame day is this?""

Yomikawa shrugged, "I dunno. I've had a lot of people proposition me in the old days overseas but they stopped after a while."

Accelerator blanched. Yomikawa was as martial as anyone could get, how could anyone be interested in her? "Guys were interested in you?" he asked blankly. Yomikawa blinked for a second. The next thing Accelerator knew, he was in a headlock, with Yomikawa smiling above him in a manner that effectively shut him up as she said:

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," Accelerator gasped as Yomikawa finally let him go.

"So, in any case, Last Order probably is going to get you chocolates or something, so don't be too surprised when you get back," Yomikawa pointed out, "don't give the kid a hard time too."

"Tch," Accelerator ran a hand through his white hair in annoyance, "Alright… so what is White Day?"

"Oh. That's when you are supposed to reciprocate the gifts you received on Valentine's from the girls. It has to be more expensive or valuable too," Yomikawa replied with a creepy grin this time.

"What?" Accelerator rolled his eyes in disdain, "Which fuckers came up with such a stupid scheme?" grabbing his cane, he got to his feet and began to take his leave. "What a pain…"

"You know… is it really that hard to accept goodwill from someone?" Yomikawa asked suddenly, "you never really did answer my question."

Accelerator inched his head sideways for a second, "It's not about accepting it," he said finally, "it's about whether I'm capable of it."

With that, he was gone.

_*** Evening (6pm, 13__th__ Feb)_

"What's with this ominous wind I'm feeling?" Touma wondered as he grabbed his canned drink, slumping against the chair of the outdoor café wearily. "Biri biri is acting strange, Lessar is back in Academy City for some reason and I could have sworn I saw Kazaki in a shopping mall too." Touma's face hit the table. "Fukou da… I have a bad feeling about tomorrow…"

"Index is somewhere else too," Touma stretched, "guess I better get back and cook extra just in case she comes back-hm?" Touma's attention was drawn to a corner where he saw several shady characters following a girl with a guitar case. He twitched. One side wanted to go home and avoid the trouble. The other side stomped on it, chewed on it and spat it out.

Touma sighed. Guess the least he could do was follow them and hope that they mean the girl no harm.

Of course, with his luck, they did mean the girl trouble.

"She's kinda cute, don't ya think?" a punk said as he leaned over the girl, who looked positively terrified.

"And she's carrying a guitar too," another one sneered.

"Excuse me~" Touma cut in, grabbing the girl's hand quickly, "I told you not to be out late, little sister…"

"Oi, who do you think you are?" the third and last delinquent demanded as he held out an arm to stop Touma's exit.

"Well, she's my little sister and she got lost so-"

"Ano… who are you?" the girl asked timidly.

The world seemed to stop for a second. "Oi, couldn't you have just played along? If they thought you were sister, at least I could have avoided more trouble!" Touma reprimanded as the girl gave a sheepish laugh, "Fukou da…"

"Hey… are you trying to make things difficult for us?" the second delinquent asked with a growl as they closed in.

"Such misfortune," Touma lamented as he pushed the brown-haired girl behind him, "stay back. I'll handle this."

"You little…" they charged at him in a thoroughly clumsy manner, allowing Touma to sidestep a careless punch, kneeing the male in the solar plexus and elbow him in the spine as he doubled over. Moving based on instinct, he grabbed an incoming punch and held his ground, throwing the second one against the brick wall.

The third and last got lucky, slugging Touma in the head as he was still executing the move. Touma's head spun dizzily and he snapped up his guard almost instantly, knowing that outfighting all three might be a bit of a… stretch.

Touma blinked as a leg slammed into his third opponent's face, sending him flying. He turned to see a long, black haired girl retract her legs, her face full of controlled fury. "Wow," he said simply as he stepped on a delinquents head as he tried to get up, knocking him out.

"Ah, Mio~" the brown haired girl exclaimed in relief as she hugged her friend in joy. The black haired girl gave an aggravated sigh as she patted her friend on the head.

"Did you get lost again, Yui?" Mio scolded as she turned to look at Touma. "Oh, thank you." She bowed respectfully to Touma, "Not many would have stepped in to help. I'm glad my little airhead of a friend is safe though."

"Ah, no, you're welcome," Touma said sheepishly, "Just tell her not to go walking down near alleyways at this time. It can be quite dangerous."

Yui gave a sheepish grin, "Sorry about that… erm…"

"Touma, Kamijou Touma," Touma offered.

"Ah, Touma-san," Yui continued, "Thank you for saving me. Maybe you can come watch our performance next time, neh~ Gitah and I will be happy to see you, haha." She hugged her guitar tightly, leaving no doubt to whom this 'Gitah' was.

"Ano… are you two new here?" Touma asked as he pointed at their foreign uniforms.

Mio nodded, "Yep. We're here on an exchange program of sorts. That's why we're still unfamiliar with Academy City's traits and geography. In any case, we have to go," the two of them bowed, "Thank you again, Touma-san."

Yui paused, "Ah! I know how I can thank you!" fumbling with her guitar case, she took out an envelope, presenting it to Touma unsteadily. "Tickets to our performance on March 14th, neh~"

"Ah, well, I don't think that's really necessary…" Touma said, "I was just doing what most people would have done."

"You don't have to be shy about it," Mio said with a small smile, "most men are animals and would have just run away. The fact that you didn't means you are different, that's all." With that, she unceremoniously slapped the envelope into Touma's face, grabbed Yui and dragged her away. "Just take it as our thanks. We have too many left over, anyway."

Touma plucked the envelope off his face gingerly, watching the retreating figures of the two curiously. "That was unexpected…" he thought as he looked down at the envelope. Opening the envelope, he was surprised to see a small stack of tickets, as they said. "Are they celebrities or something?" he wondered as he took out a ticket.

"Hokago Tea Time? What's that?"

_*** Shopping Mall_

"You know, I think that maybe we should have worn something more casual," Agnese Sanctis complained as she noted the large amounts of staring directed at them. Agnese, Angelene and Lucia were all wearing their nun robes, much to a bafflement of the customers around them.

"But Agnese-san, you were the one that said it was ok…" Angelene said timidly.

Agnese forehead twitched.

"Ah, well," Lucia shrugged, "Agense has no sense of taste, you know that. That's why we had Itsuwa pick out the wrappers and box for us."

Agnese slumped, "Don't remind me. Why is that girl so good with stuff like this? She can fight, she can cook…"

"You think Touma-san prefers motherly type of girls?" Angelene titled her head.

"Didn't you hear, her prefers big sister types," Agnese muttered, jerking her head in the direction of Kaori Kanzaki. Said Saint was currently looking at the chocolates section, apparently giving up in attempting to make homemade ones.

"She sorta gave up her pretence on not being interested in him, huh?" Sister Lucia commented as Kaori seemed to blush as she held up a heart-shaped chocolate box. "She's a tough opponent, Agnese. She has everything, curves, beauty, intelligence…"

"Tch," Agnese huffed, "she's too tall and too… womanly. They'll never fit together!"

"Ano… Agnese is jealous!" Sister Angelene realized aloud.

"No I'm not!" Agnese denied.

"Yes you are," Lucia deadpanned.

"Urk, Lucia, not you too!" Agnese said in horror.

"Were you not cursing Kanzaki-san and Itsuwa-san a moment ago?" Lucia pressed mercilessly.

"Wha? You were angry too!" Agnese accused.

"N-no such thing happened!" Lucia sputtered.

Sister Angelene watched helplessly as the two of them began arguing, before finally deciding to sit this one out with a sigh.

Itsuwa barely spared the battle nuns a glance. She was instead looking intently at the direction of Kanzaki Kaori, who seemed to be asking advice from a salesgirl on the type of gift to get Touma.

Itsuwa clenched her fist tightly. She had won this round. Her chocolates were homemade just how Touma liked them and she would find him even before he went to school tomorrow! Definitely… she would definitely win her priestess-sama!Of course, putting charms or spells on the chocolates were forbidden. This would be an open contest to see who was more worthy!

Kanzaki Kaori, however, was not as intent as Itsuwa. Maybe it was the baiting Tsuchimikado loved to do, maybe she was interested in the boy but she knew that she owed Touma too much to not get him something for Valentine's Day. It was not as if she was in love with him or something, she just happened to be in the right place at the right time!

"Are you getting chocolates for your boyfriend?" the salesgirl asked tactfully as Kanzaki poured over the selection cluelessly. "First time?"

Kanzaki jumped, "A-ah… not really a boyfriend…" she stammered, her face slightly red as she shifted uneasily.

The salesgirl hummed lightly, "Well, miss... It's obviously someone you are interested in, yes?" the salesgirl looked at Kanzaki knowingly, "maybe he makes you feel unsure of yourself?"

Kanzaki paled at the salesgirl's uncanny accuracy, "Well, I… ah…"

"No worries," the salesgirl grinned, raising a finger cheerfully, "I'll help you. It's my job… Miss…?"

"Kanzaki, Kanzaki Kaori."

"Ok, Kanzaki-chan! You look like you need help with love! So, I, Hikari, will help you!" the salesgirl exclaimed enthusiastically.

Kanzaki visibly sweated a little. Maybe this salesgirl was a little too helpful… Speaking of which… where was Orsola?

_***Orsola***_

"There! All done!" Orsola smiled happily as she finished tying the ribbon on the box of chocolates she had prepared for tomorrow.

It was the first time she had prepared something for Valentine's Day but she supposed that she owed a lot to Touma, anyway. He had saved her life after all. And many others besides.

The fact that so many females in the Necessarius Church had made a special trip down to Academy City made her take pause for a minute. Sure, she had never actually shown interest in Kamijou Touma but the other females did make her feel slightly uncomfortable when expressing their opinions about her saviour.

Of course, Touma was dense enough not to notice the flock of women actually interested in him. Of course, in Orsola's mind, Kanzaki Kaori did stand the most chance as she was easily the most beautiful of the bunch. Not to mention that she fitted Touma's likes quite a bit too.

Orsola briefly wondered if she was being unrealistic by actually being interested in her saviour. However as long as the boy had not realized their feelings yet, she and every other girl interested in him still stood a chance.

Orsola resisted the urge to sigh.

The chance of him noticing anyone interested in him would be lower than a chance to strike lottery though.

_***Lessar***_

"Ah, that Touma…" Lessar whined as she glanced down at the box of chocolates she had purchased for him, "he's got so many girls after him that it's impossible!" she turned to glare at the shopping mall where she had saw the Necesarius females preparing their gifts for him.

"I wonder if I should enchant this… nah, probably wouldn't work on him," Lessar muttered as she resumed her pace. "Man… Oriana said she'd bring me here but she goes and disappears on me! That irresponsible boob monster!"

"Sheesh, with so much competition, how am I supposed to win? Especially since some of them are just so…" Lessar scowled as she remembered Itsuwa and Kanzaki's shapely figure. "Argh! They are bigger than me!"

"Grr… I have to find him and take him away before they get to him…" she paused, finally realizing one important thing, "Where does he live again?"

_***Himegami*** _

"So in the end, we got the more expensive one for Kamijou-kun," Himegami deadpanned as they exited the confectionary store, "the both of us."

"Don't lump me in with you," Fukiyose said immediately as she sipped on an energy drink, her plastic bag full of delicious treats she had purchased for the whole class. Of course, Aogami was supposed to be the one in charge but the chances of him remembering would be… zero, "You were the one who wanted to get something special for him."

"You could have stopped me," Himegami responded as she peered into the plastic bag carefully, "and you got him one as well."

"Just so you know, they had a discount, so I bought one for him, big deal," Fukiyose replied shamelessly, "he did help me out a couple of times, so I guess I can be nice to him for a change."

"Why don't you just admit that you are interested in him? The flags are there and you obviously belong in the more sisterly category," Himegami asserted calmly as she looked at Fukiyose seriously.

Fukiyose choked, "What's this about flags?" capping her drink, she leaned forward and smacked Himegami lightly in the head, "You know, you shouldn't encourage other girls to go after the boy you are interested in. Just show more confidence. I told you before: I'm. Not. Interested."

"Liar." Himegami declared.

"Urk. Don't do that scary expression," Fukiyose scolded, "And in the small chance, just the smallest chance I am, shouldn't you be fighting for it? If you speak up more and show more attention to him, I'm sure he'll notice you, right?" Fukiyose grinned, "Well, it's getting late. See ya around!" Fukiyose grabbed her plastic bag and turned to leave, waving to Himegami as she left for her home.

Himegami stared down at her chocolates.

"Hmm… I wonder…" she said aloud with a blush as she tried to imagine herself giving chocolates to Kamijou-kun. "I hope he will like them," she whispered as she held the chocolates close to her heart.

_*** A Maid's House…_

"Finally, we have completed this unbelievable and momentous task of… MAKING CHOCOLATES!" Maika squealed in joy as they finally finished making the chocolates after a seemingly impossible journey as: Index kept eating all the chocolates and Hyouka had no experience whatsoever cooking. Still, the busty girl learnt incredibly fast and even Maika had to admit she was impressed.

Their finished products, wrapped in boxes and ribbons were thankfully safe from the helpless glutton Index, who had finally gotten sick of chocolates after wolfing almost an entire pot down. Said nun had evacuated the premises to settle the problems of… indigestion. Yep, even a black hole apparently had its limits, much to Maika's relief and happiness.

"Uwaahh, my stomach hurts… but at least Touma can have these!" Index smiled serenely as she held up the box of chocolates for him.

"Are you going home, Index?" Hyouka asked curiously, "You live with Kamijou-kun, don't you?"

"Uh-huh," Index replied, "but that means I can give it to him first!"

"Nono," Maika interjected solemnly, "it's a chocolate for a special occasion and must only be given on the day itself. Otherwise the gift loses its meaning, get it?"

"Oh, that's right!" Index sat up straight, "according to a grimoire…"

Maika stared blankly as Index suddenly began rattling off things she had no idea existed in the world before finally exchanging a 'is she always like this?' look with Hyouka. Hyouka returned it with a sheepish smile, looking down at her chocolates with unconcealed joy.

Truth be told, she had found herself near Index again after wandering around in the Imaginary Number District after hearing things about a Valentine's Day. She had no idea why but it seemed easier to become visible in front of Index for some reason. After hearing the whole story on Valentine's Day, Hyouka knew she had to make some for Touma. After all, he had helped her so much. So she had taken a step forward and viola!

"You two aren't listening, are you?" Index finally said.

"Nope," Maika replied cheerfully, "I can't understand a word that came out. In any case, why don't you stay over for the night? You can always give him the chocolates tomorrow, right?"

"Umm…" Index glanced at her chocolates thoughtfully, "I suppose… and it is rather late now."

"I don't mind." Hyouka replied timidly.

"Alright! Since it's the first time I've had female guests over, let's have a slumber party!" Maika suggested with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Slumber party?" Index tilted her head questioningly.

"You know, talking, eating and playing until we fall asleep! I've always wanted to do it but big brother never let me invite anyone else! Come on, it'll be fun!" Maika explained as she got to her feet.

"Sounds like fun!" Index pitched her agreement immediately at the word 'eating'

"What about you, Hyouka-chan?" Maika asked.

"If you don't mind having me around, then I guess…" Hyouka replied shyly. This would be her first time having a sleepover, after all.

"Awesome! Let's get started girls!"

_*** Last Order_

"Aha! It's done! Thank you, short teacher-san!" Last Order said ecstatically as she kept the box of chocolates into her bag carefully. "Misaka is very happy as Misaka conveys her thanks to you."

"It's Komoe-sensei, not short-teacher desu~" Komoe-sensei sighed as the hyperactive little girl bolted for the door, "Ah! Be careful, it's late already!"

"Don't worry, Misaka has asked Yoshikawa to pick her up, Misaka reassures teacher-san!" Last Order chirped as she dashed out of the door with dizzying speed.

Komoe-sensei gave a long suffering sigh. The hyperactive girl was trouble in more ways than one. At least she had provided some help in aiding the girl make something for Accelerator.

Grabbing a beer, Komoe-sensei finally decided to kick back and relax. Finally, she had finished marking everything and grading everyone's assignment, now all that was left was the trouble of Valentine's Day tomorrow…

Wait what?

Komoe sat up with a look of horror.

She forgot to make Kamijou-san a set too!

_***Misaka Mikoto_

Misaka Mikoto, Level 5 Esper and Ace of Tokiwadai was currently in the dormitory shower, taking a cold shower. "Ah!" she quivered as the icy cold water drenched her, shocking her into shivering awareness. "God, what the heck is wrong with me?" she sighed as she leaned against the wall wearily.

There was no reason for her to care for him that much, even less so for her to call him hers. So why? Was she… in love with him?

Ordinarily, the Railgun would have denied this fervently but her feelings, in tumult after this afternoons minor skirmish, left her shaken and unsure of her own thoughts right now.

"Argh, this is not helping," she muttered as she turned the temperature up to normal. Turning, she blushed furiously as she spotted the handkerchief he had offered to her on the bathroom table. In her haste to run from him, she had forgotten to shove it back in his hand.

His very warm hand.

"Urk!" Misaka's head slumped as her thoughts turned to him again. "This is bad…" she said to herself as the very thought of him made her heart race. "I have completely no experience with this, do I?" she said aloud as she finally stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body snugly.

"Of course, I'm not going crazy like Kuroko, so…" Misaka tried to rationalize her actions but deciding that thinking too much was going to get her nowhere, she picked up the handkerchief and gazed at it.

"I guess this gives me an excuse to find him after all, huh?" She clenched the handkerchief tightly as she remembered that annoying female that stuck to him like glue in the afternoon. "But it's only to return his handkerchief… isn't it?"

"Geez, look at myself. I'm acting like an idiot," she berated herself as she opened the door, only to find Kuroko poised in the air and leaping at her.

"Onee-SAMAAAAAAAAAH!" Kuroko called out as she flew straight at Misaka with terrifying intent as evidenced by her sparkling eyes at her half-naked Onee-sama.

Misaka responded in the only way she knew how.

*Cue flashy lights*

"Stop that," Misaka scolded as she walked over Kuroko's charred and twitching body to get to her clothes, "I thought I told you not to act all crazy this week."

"But Onee-sama!" Kuroko was back on her feet in an instant, apparently recovered from the shock which would have felled a normal man, "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day! Surely you mean to spend it with me!"

Misaka blinked, "Ah… no, actually…" she stammered as her face began to redden against her will, "I might be busy tomorrow."

"*Gasp* Onee-sama…" Kuroko felt as if someone had just slammed her hard in the face with a megaton hammer, "Surely… surely you cannot be finding that ape!"

"Wha? Of course not!" Misaka denied hotly as she looked away from Kuroko's devastated and horrified expression.

"LIES!" Kuroko screeched, "Onee-sama! This is blasphemy! Onee-sama is mine alone! That ape cannot possibly hope to comprehend your magnificence! I have worshipped Onee-sama, slept in her bed, sniffed her most personal and intimate undergarments and-"

"Wait… what?" Misaka froze at the last sentence, "repeat that again."

"I said I sniffed…" Kuroko finally realized what she was saying.

"You smelled what?" Misaka's aura was rapidly taking on a black hue that was terrifying the Level 4 teleporter out of her wits.

"Ah…" she responded weakly as Misaka seemed to grow astronomically.

"Kuroko… BAKA HENTAI!"

_***On the rooftop of a building_

"Mission parameters set, all objects required for mission has been attained, Misaka reports to the network in relief as Misaka observes our saviour's home intently," Misaka 10032 said as she munched on a loaf of bread silently while peering through a binoculars at Touma's apartment.

"Excellent, 10032. You should move in as soon as dawn breaks to assure our victory, Misaka 11999 suggests."

"Indeed, our saviour will no doubt be accosted by more females again. We must make sure that he remains isolated from them, Misaka 10042 reiterates."

"I cannot stop him from leaving for school, Misaka reminds the network." Misaka 10032 intoned.

"Yes, that is troublesome."

"10032, perhaps it is time that you used something more… enticing." One Misaka said slyly.

"Misaka does not understand." Misaka 10032 said in confusion.

"10666, how can you say that? We all desire to surrender ourselves body and soul to our saviour, how can we let 10032 offer herself first! Misaka 12632 is outraged."

"Offer herself? Misaka wonders what kind of books her sisters have been reading, Misaka really does." 10032 responded.

"Our data indicates he prefers big sister types. Our onee-sama absolutely cannot get in our way," a Misaka exclaimed, "we must be more direct in our approach if we want him to notice us, Misaka 14221agrees with 10666."

"What's this about offering yourself? Misaka asks as Misaka listens in curiously." Last Order's voice suddenly sounded over the network.

"Ack! Who invited the administrator!"

A resounding 'not me' echoed through the network.

"Ahaha, Misaka was just curious, Misaka explains herself. But what is it you are talking about, Misaka inquires insistently."

"This is not a topic for minors, administrator. It is for grown-up women such as ourselves, Misaka 10050 says carefully so as not to pollute her mind."

"What! Outrage! You can't do this! I'm your administrator! I have the right to know, Misaka threatens as she tries to abuse her authority."

"Misaka 10032, you have your mission. Do whatever it takes!" all the Misakas save 10032 spoke as one before rapidly logging off before Last Order could proceed to interrogate them.

"Whatever it takes?" Misaka 10032 stared blankly into the sky.

Finishing the bread, she got to her feet, cocking her rifle and putting on her goggles. "Mission Start." She said seriously as she grabbed the box of chocolates in the other hand and moved out.

_***Kamijou Touma***_

"Ok, so Index is spending the night at your place? Ok, take care of her for me, Maika," Touma said as he put the phone down. "Well, that takes care of that. I can finally use the bed."

Sighing, the 16 year old teen lay down on his bed. Glancing at the tickets to the performance, he wondered briefly what he was supposed to do with them. "Maybe I should bring Index to watch? Or maybe… hmmm… maybe I should check what kind of performance it is first." He thought as he closed his eyes.

"I hope tomorrow won't be so hard on me," he said aloud as he fell asleep with a frown on his face.

Little did he know just how hard it would be…

End of Part 3

_A/N: God, I'm so tired I could fall asleep standing. Yup, typing when I was preparing for exams while sick was definitely not conducive at all. Still, exams are over, so all I have left to deal with is my sick self. ^^_

_The next chapter will be out in a few days. I realized I forgot to post this up when I was halfway through it, so here I am. I don't think I did a good job for this one as I was sick and all but I was really itching to write the next chapter too as that is where the fun starts. Hopefully, this one turned out fine._

_Obvious shout-out and foreshadowing should be fairly clear though. ^^_

_Next Part is where the Touma stampede begins! Last votes to be tallied and just 3 days or so to the 4__th__ Part, so tune in for more to make up for this lacklustre one! ^^_

_I've also begun the drafts of the White Day special, so watch out for it on after March 14__th__._

_Regards,_

_Stormwolfex_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes: And so it begins, the__ destruction of Kamijou Touma!_

Part 4: Unprecedented Mess!

Touma awoke to a very strange sensation. Something warm was straddling him, slippery as a snake. The warm sensation continued moving upwards, until… wait.

Touma's eyes flew open. Midnight coloured eyes met hazel coloured ones. A heavy silence hung in the air for a second.

"UWAH!" Touma gave a panicked cry, pitching himself backwards and away from the intruder in his house. Brown hair and eyes, plus goggles? "Misaka… Imouto? What are you doing in my house!" he demanded hysterically as Misaka Imouto leaned forward, her neligee… wait what!

"And what are you wearing!" Touma yelled, his composure torn to shreds as Misaka Imouto, dressed or rather, **undressed** in a transparent, flimsy nightdress, looked at up at him.

"Misaka 10032 feels sad that her saviour has not acknowledged her efforts to please him, Misaka tilts her head wondering how she can appease his apparent bad mood," Misaka 10032 said calmly even as she arched her back in what was meant to be an inviting pose, as what one Misaka had read in a women's fashion magazine.

"This is breaking and entering, damnnit!" Touma ranted as he turned away, "and why are you wearing something so… revealing! Please put some clothes on! Omph!" Touma grunted as 10032 abruptly tackled him, sending the both of them sprawling to the ground. With 10032 straddling him. On his…

Touma's face flamed red, "What are you doing!" he cried out as he attempted to wriggle away from 10032, whom he was convinced had gone mad. "Argh! FUKOU DA!" he cursed as 10032 pressed her face against Touma's. Too close in fact.

"Misaka wants to convey her feelings to her saviour in the most straightforward manner possible," Misaka 10032 said without missing a beat, "however, recent research has shown that competition for her saviour is fierce and thus, must take drastic measures to let you know our true feelings."

"True feelings? Competition? What?" Touma stared at her blankly. Then, realization finally set in. "Wait… you… like me?"

"Affirmitive, Misaka states happily as she begins to start this physical activity that will-,"

"No way!" Touma, having regained a semblance of strength, lurched forward with a sudden movement, pinning Misaka 10032 to the ground.

"Misaka has read about this as well. Does our saviour likes to… play rough? Misaka feels strangely excited as she feels her saviour pressed up against Misaka intimately." Misaka 10032 said softly.

"Now hold up a second," Touma wheezed, his mind whirling with the relevation that Misaka Mikoto's clone actually… liked him? God, Valentine's Day was just beginning, damn it! "You. Like. Me."

"Yes. Misaka confirms."

"God, just kill me," Touma moaned as he got up, "Look, I appreciate this and all… but it's just too much to take in right now," he said dully as he looked away hurriedly, grabbing one of his winter jackets and draping it over Misaka Imouto with a light blush.

"Can I ask why, Misaka asks as she feels this strange, heavy emotion in her chest," Misaka 10032 asked as she tightened the jacket around her, "Misaka… really likes you… Touma." She grabbed him suddenly, surprised by this swell of uncontrollable emotions flooding her.

"I…" Touma floundered a second. How could he tell her that he had lost memories that fateful day, forever dooming him to live based on lies? That the current Kamijou Touma could just be a lie? Would he really bring any girl happiness like this? "It's not that I don't like you, Imouto. I'm just not ready, that's all." He said weakly.

"Misaka does not understand," 10032 whispered, her hands falling to her side limply as she felt something wet gather in her eyes, "Misaka does not understand the fundamentals of love nor of jealousy. Misaka knows that your very presence makes her happy and that seeing you with other girls makes her unhappy. That's why I came here as early as possible. I wanted you to be mine."

Touma took a step back. He had no idea how to handle this. Not to mention the fact that he had no experience with this at all. Maybe before he lost his memories he did but he had actively avoided getting into such situations as much possible. "I didn't know," he answered, vastly uncomfortable with the tension in the air, "but I… I'm not sure if I can accept this now, you know? I understand your feelings but-"

"I… understand…" 10032 interrupted, her gaze dropping from his as she staggered a little. Then, she bolted.

"W-wait!" Touma reached out to grab her arm. But he was too late. She was gone.

Touma groaned, debating the logic of running after her now. Even if he did catch up to her, what could he say? That he was sorry? That he could not respond to her feelings because he did not know himself at all?

He slumped, hanging his head in defeat as he walked over to his table. A simple heart-shaped box lay on the table, wrapped nicely in red paper and a single golden ribbon. "To my precious person, huh?" Touma read aloud sadly as he sat down wearily.

Truth be told, Touma had been feeling fragmented ever since he had lost his memories. Of course, he had lied to himself that it had not mattered, that his memories lay within in heart. In truth, he was afraid. He was afraid of what he had been, of what could have been. He did not know what kind of person he was nor did he know about the people around him anymore.

In essence, Kamijou Touma had been living a lie. He helped people not just because he had to help them, he helped them also because he wanted to discover himself. He wanted to follow his heart, for that was where his memories lay. But there was something empty there. Something that was temporarily filled when he saw the looks on the people whose world he had saved.

That's when he knew. He was lacking something. Or rather, he was missing something that would make him whole. And yet, what was it that he was truly looking for? Love? A purpose in life?

Maybe.

Glancing once more at the chocolates on his table, Touma picked it up gingerly, "I guess… this would be my first Valentine, huh? Or at least… for this Kamijou Touma that is living a lie." He smiled sadly.

"God, I hope this day doesn't get any worse," he prayed as he got to his feet, his emotions frayed and ragged. "I don't think I can handle too much right now."

_*** On the way to school_

"Misaka Imouto!" Touma called out as he finally spotted the errant clone. She stood alone, facing an open lake, dressed in her Tokiwadai school uniform with his jacket still wrapped snugly around her.

She turned at his greeting and Touma was stunned to see tears on her face. Guilt welled up in him and he took a hesitant step forward.

"I thought I might find you here," he said huskily as he came to stand beside here.

"Forgive me," Misaka 10032 whispered softly, "Misaka should not have done that in the morning. Misaka would like to apologize."

"There's nothing to apologize about," Touma said, his expression serious. "Listen. I know what I said was probably stupid and it hurt. I'm sorry. But I'm really conflicted right now. There's still so much that I don't know yet, so…"

He clasped her hand tightly with a small smile, "So I can't accept you right now. Nor anyone else. But I care for you a great deal. And until I really find myself… I can't accept your feelings, I'm sorry."

"I understand," Misaka 10032 responded as Touma finally let go of her hand, "but I… Misaka would like to say… that Misaka will wait for you. She will wait for you to find his true self. Maybe then, you can give Misaka your true reply."

Touma smiled genuinely this time, a smile that warmed Misaka 10032 to her heart.

"Thank you, for helping keep this illusion alive. I… oh crap, gonna be late, gotta go! Fukou Da!" he yelped as he finally realized how late it was, "I'll see you around, Misaka Imouto! And thank you for the chocolates!"

As Touma took off with blinding speed, Misaka 10032 caressed the arm that he had clasped gently with a small smile on her blushing face. "I will wait for you… Touma. But this does not mean that Misaka will quietly let other girls come close to you, Misaka vows as she swears to monitor him in secret."

_*** Outside School_

"Whew, still have some time to spare – eh?" Touma felt an ominous presence. He ducked just as a girl dressed in a cheerleaders uniform leapt out of nowhere and tried to tackle him to the ground. "UWAH! Lessar!"

"TOUMA!" Lessar squealed happily, "I found you at last!"

"Lessar! What are you doing here?" Touma demanded, though he probably had a good idea to exactly why she was here. She was the only one whose advancements he had noticed… because she made no effort to hide them at all.

"To seduce you of course! I've even got your Valentine's present right here!" Lessar replied happily as she took out the box of chocolates from her clothes or thereof, "So come on! Let's skip school! I've got today's activities all planned out!"

"No." was Touma's simple and elegant reply.

Lessar shivered at the cold reply, "TOUMA! You are so cruel! Playing hard to get," her lips curled into a sly smile, "But I like that in a guy." She arched her back in what was supposed to be a sexy pose and revealing as much skin as possible.

"Who's playing hard to get?" Touma's voice came from behind her and Lessar facefaulted as she realized that Touma had moved on without her and wasn't even looking back!

"Touma! You can't do this to me!" Lessar whined.

"Why not?" Touma asked bluntly.

"Because I'm serious about you!"

"I already petitioned my non-interest."

"It doesn't count!"

"Why not!"

"Because I refuse to accept it!"

"… too bad."

"HEY!" Lessar stomped her foot in frustration, "you can't just ignore me!"

"…."

Lessar finally noticed she was alone at the school entrance. "Argh! You piss me off so much sometimes, Kamijou Touma! But…" she licked her lips in a decidedly predatory manner, "that's what I like so much about you, hehehe…"

She made a movement to jump but a hand snaked out from nowhere, grabbing her with surprising force. "Ngh! What? It's the flat chest!" she gasped in shock, then paused, "Wait, something is different?"

"Misaka feels incredibly angry at your actions, Misaka declares that she is… 'pissed', yes, that is the word," Misaka 10032 said flatly even as sparks began to fly from her body.

"Your eyes look scary today, flat chest!" Lessar taunted, before rapidly paling as she realized that Misaka 10032 had grabbed her bare arm.

A Certain High School's students winced as a bloodcurdling scream tore through the morning atmosphere. Shrugging, they decided that it would be best not to investigate the source of unimaginable pain… especially Kamijou Touma.

Meanwhile, Touma was not having an easy time. Simply because he was currently backed into a wall with over four classrooms worth of girls clamouring for him to accept their chocolates. "Erm… I need to get to class, girls?"

"Touma is mine!"

"He's mine you bitch!"

"No, he's mine!"

Touma scratched his head in defeat as the armies of girls turned on one another, beginning an epic catfight… that he had no desire to watch. "Ano… Himegami, you're not going to assault me, are you?" Touma asked as Himegami walked up to him from a corner of the school he had no idea existed. How did she do that again?

"Where did she appear from?"

"How did she get through the barricades?"

"HOW COME TOUMA NOTICED HER!" the ambigous background girls lamented in unison before resuming their appropriate catfights.

"Ano… Kamijou-kun?" Himegami greeted softly with a reddish tinge on her cheeks. Touma paled, not another one?

"Please… accept my chocolates!" she declared loudly as she held out a box of chocolates wrapped in pink paper and a red ribbon. Her declaration resounded throughout the entire school and everyone, yes **everyone**'s jaw dropped. A teacher walking by let go of her marker.

Komoe-sensei lost all colour.

Fukiyose grinned.

Aogmai Pierce stared.

Tsuchimikado blinked.

Everyone poked their heads out of the classroom to look out at the field, their lessons forgotten.

"Who's the hottie?" all the male classmates wondered simultaneously.

"NOOO, she got to him first! And who's she?" all the females wailed in unison.

"Oh… um… thanks, Himegami," Touma breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't taking any radical methods like… everyone else. "Does every girl in this school like me or something?" he asked no one in particular as he respectfully accepted her chocolates with both hands.

"Kami-yan has another one, it seems," Aogami Pierce said in a resigned tone.

"Not just that, look," Tsuchimikado pointed.

Everyone turned to look around. Except that there were only males looking, the females were all gone. Wait, that means…

"He's attracted upperclassmen!" one male student yelled.

"The most attractive cheerleaders…"

"The shy girl with glasses…"

"The teachers…"

"ALL HIS FAULT!" all the males in A Certain High School berated as one as they turned to glare at Kamijou Touma with increasingly venomous looks.

Touma began to sweat. The glares of a thousand scorned men drilled into his back, while the gazes of a thousand lovestruck women attacked him from the front. More females were arriving by the swarms. Oh, crap…

"Kamijou… TOUMA!" the school screamed.

"ARGH! FUKOU DA!" Touma wailed as he ran for his life.

_***About 30 minutes later_

"Yep, Kami-yan. I told you today is your lucky day," Tsuchimikado Motoharu commented as Touma finally sank into his chair. Outside, the hallways, fields, classrooms and staffrooms were filled with broken bodies of defeated students, male and female.

"Just shut up," Touma muttered under his breath.

"Heck, if Fukiyose hadn't stepped in, you and that miko girl, Himegami would have been trampled to death, with the females gouging her eyes out and the males unmanning you," Aogami pointed out with a creepy smile that told Touma that he frankly would not mind the result at all.

"Some friends you are," Touma scowled.

"It's called diplomacy, Kami-yan, nya~" Tsuchimikado said smugly as he leaned back in satisfaction. Little did Kami-yan know that all the female acquaintances that had expressed a remote interest in him had been called to Academy City, courtesy of the tickets he had mailed out to them and the permission he had acquired from the Board of Directors through blatant blackmail and intimidation (Thank God Accelerator was in GROUP). Of course, Laura Stuart had obligingly agreed to sponsor the tickets for the females in Necessarius.

"You think this is bad? You ain't seen nothing yet," Tsuchimikado said to himself with an expression so positively evil that Touma could not repress a shiver.

"Hah, I have to admit, Fukiyose was pretty scary~" Aogami pointed with a smile so perverse that Touma felt yet another chill run down his spine. Why was he friends with these two again? Though Aogami did have a point, Touma thought privately to himself as he recalled exactly how that went down.

After being cornered (again), Touma and Himegami were feeling decidedly trapped. Himegami was feeling dizzy, partially because of the remarkable speed that Touma had taken off, partially because Touma was holding her hands in an iron grip that was decidedly intimate and incredibly warm. Something that did not go too well with the general female populace.

Of course, the fiery looks from both genders were enough to make Himegami pray.

A bellow resounded in the corridor and masses of students suddenly rocketed off into the field as an unstoppable force rippled through the school. Mass mayhem overtook the mob and Himegami heaved a sigh. A God called Fukiyose Seiri had answered her prayers… and HOW!

Students fell in droves as Fukiyose scolded, punched, swatted aside and intimidated every student in her path. Even the usually stoic teachers cried tears of relief has Fukiyose demolished the entire crazy mob in a record time of 5 minutes and 27 seconds, something that would make Anti-Skill weep in shame at their own pathetic records.

Finally, the Juggernaut called Fukiyose stepped up to Kamijou Touma, much to the delight of the male (half dead) populace, with a deadly expression. Touma gulped, taking a step back as Fukiyose reached behind her. Fukiyose was not known as the Iron Wall Fukiyose for nothing, she was the only one supposedly immune to the infamous Kami-yan disease!

Was she taking out a weapon? Another sports drink? Good heavens, a sword to castrate him? "Mercy, Fukiyose!" he begged even as his mind screamed, "FUKOU DAAAAA!"

"Here, your chocolates," Fukiyose said calmly as she shoved a box of chocolates into Touma's chest.

Touma's jaw sagged, his eyes turning white.

Himegami blinked as the world grinded to a halt.

"What? Stop staring and accept it, idiot!" Fukiyose scowled as she delivered a powerful uppercut that knocked Touma out.

The male populace broke into a loud, boisterous cheer that would have been more appropriate for a World Cup Final deciding goal as Fukiyose knocked Kamijou Touma out… that was immediately silenced as Fukiyose shot them a death glare that knocked them out with her sheer awesomeness. Of course, the fact that she had given him chocolates had, sadly not been noticed.

Of course, that was the one good thing out of the many disasters that was in the making.

"And that, was how I got back without much trouble," Touma muttered as he nursed his swollen jaw gently. He had conveniently left out the parts of Fukiyose shoving the chocolates in his chest. Due to the unfortunate reasons that were sitting beside him right now, one with blue hair and the other with bright yellow.

"Fukiyose-chan is the only girl immune to your disease as of now, Kami-yan. At least mankind has some hope!" Aogami said with tears on his face.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" Touma deadpanned as his face hit the table in exhaustion.

"Of course! No matter what kind of girl appears, be an Ojou-sama, a Maid, a pettanko, a tsundere or any other type at all, all have fallen for you!" Aogami declared dramatically as he pointed an accusing finger at Touma.

"Oi, I didn't ask for that, you know? Fukou da," Touma reminded Aogami.

"Hmph, that excuse is lame. You've only just started to be a good boy. Why, in the past, you used to be a player!"

"I did?"

"You have forgotten already! Alas, such is the fate of one who is never without female companionship!" Aogami lamented sadly.

"That's completely missing the point," Touma grunted, "Oi, I was asking you a question!"

"Ah, forget it, I can only blame myself! Why did I make you my wingman! When I, Aogami, am the leading man!"

"You sound like a certain sky pirate," Touma pointed out as he gave up on asking more questions while Aogami went into yet another rant.

"So, Kami-yan, you've taken to carrying a plastic bag to carry all your gifts?" Tsuchimikado asked slyly.

"I just happened to bring one," Touma replied. And it was technically true. Though how a plastic bag he did not remember stuffing into his pocket got there was beyond even his understanding.

"Uh huh. Well, I hope I don't see you in the hospital this week then, Kami-yan," Tsuchimikado finished with a knowing grin that made Touma's hair stand on end.

"You know something I don't, don't you?"

"Why, whatever makes you say that, nya~"

"That smile! That speech! It's only too obvious!"

"I think Kami-yan is letting the stress get to him, nya~"

"Stop saying nya!"

_*** Judgement Branch 177_

"Ah, Shirai-san! You're… EYAH!" Uiharu gave a frightened scream as Kuroko entered the office with a colourless skin tone, black smoke rising from her skin and her eyes glazed and unfocused. Her twintails were unkempt and pointed and her expression was visibly traumatised.

"She's meeting someone. She's… meeting… chocolates… boy… NOOO! ONEE-SAMA!" Kuroko suddenly wailed as she slammed her head against the wall repeatedly with a sudden movement, making Uiharu wince in fear.

"Ano… Shirai-san?" Uiharu took a tentative step forward when the Level 4 teleporter suddenly tackled her to the ground with a blank expression.

"Onee-sama… why have you gone to meet that barbarian… WHY! UIHARU! ANSWER ME!" she demanded, shaking the poor girl wildly.

"I… don't… know… uwah! Shirai-san!" Uiharu protested even as the room began to spin around her, her life flashing before her very eyes…

Then, Kuroko stopped, slumping over in defeat even as she repeated, "Men. Men. Die. Die. Onee-sama. Onee-sama…"

"I think Shirai-san has lost it…" Uiharu whispered softly as she took her seat shakily, "Shirai-san? I think you should take a look at this?"

The Level 4 staggered to her feet, planting her face limply on the table, "What could be more important than me finding Onee-sama…"

"According to this, a large battalion of nuns has barricaded a road to a high school," Uiharu said.

"A bunch of nuns… barricading… wait, what?" Shirai blinked, her eyes returning to normal as the words sank in, "a bunch of nuns have barricaded a road? What nonsense is this?"

"It's true! A Judgment member even asked them to move but they refuse to budge at all!" Uiharu confirmed with a equally bewildered expression.

"And their reason for cosplaying on a Valentine's Day?" Kuroko asked blandly.

"To corner a guy for their leader," Uiharu answered with a straight face.

"Let me get this straight. A bunch of nuns, in the hundreds (!) have barricaded a road so that they can catch this boy for their leader… and give him her chocolates? Is that right?" Kuroko asked softly.

"I think so."

"ARGH! What is this world coming to! Barricading a street for a barbaric man! This is an outrage! What's so great about men!" Kuroko demanded as she slammed her fists on the table, "Even cosplaying as nuns! Have they no shame!"

"I think that's a bit odd coming from you, Shirai-san…" Uiharu thought to herself privately as she remembered Kuroko's… tasteful underwear.

"This I cannot allow! I cannot allow such atrocious behaviour! And if I run into that ape, I'll KILL HIM TOO!" she bellowed as she teleported, leaving an ominous silence in her wake.

Uiharu gulped.

"I hope you weren't serious about that last part, Shirai-san…"

_***After School_

"Ah, Himegami!" Touma greeted as they were leaving school. Himegami blushed, wondering if she should convey her true feelings now. Maybe she could take this chance to… confess?

"Ano… Kamijou-kun…" Himegami stammered.

"Hn?" Touma looked at Himegami's serious expression and paled. Was she… going to confess too? God, was Tsuchimikado and Aogami right? Did he really have so many girls that liked him?

"I… I… li… I hope you like the chocolates!" Himegami sputtered.

Touma blinked, before his expression broke into a smile, "Don't worry, Himegami. As long as it's your gift, I'm sure it'll taste great."

Himegami's heart raced even as she lowered her head with a heavy blush, "As I thought… I couldn't do it…"

"Well, I'll be seeing you around, ok? Gotta go grab some stuff," Touma said, hoping to extricate himself before things got worse: Himegami looked as if she were on the verge of fainting.

"Ok," Himegami said softly as she watched him go. "I… really like you… Kamijou-kun…"

***On the road

"Is it just me or does the road seem strangely empty?" Touma wondered to himself as he looked around him suspiciously. Looks like there were only nuns here. He continued on a just a fraction of second.

Wait, _only_ nuns?

He spun to see two nuns coming at him with frightening speed. "UWAH!" he dodged their lunges, breaking into a run down the street. Again. That's it, he was officially declaring Valentine's Day as "WORST DAY EVER!"

The nightmare began with a horrifying start. Nuns poured out of the buildings, alleys and everywhere else that could squeeze a human in. "What the heck is going on!" he asked hysterically as the nuns chased after him.

His eyes widened in horror as a bunch of nuns barricaded the road on all 4 sides and his frantic grasp of the situation revealed that they had cordoned off the area entirely much earlier.

"Oi, Kamijou Touma!"

"Agnese! What's going on? I thought we were allies?" Touma demanded as he spotted the leader of said group of nuns walking forward.

"We are. We just… didn't want anything interrupting our private time together," Agnese said with a light blush.

"Private… what?" Touma took a step back, looking around at the nuns staring at him with somewhat… fond looks. Oh, God, surely you wouldn't be that cruel…

Would you?

Oh wait, he negated any of his blessings anyway!

"Fukou da…" he sighed to himself, "And you sealed off this area? Where are all the cars, the people? The stores are still open!"

"My nuns can patronize those stores," Agnese said stiffly.

"Agnese, you didn't say anything about that!"

"Sister Angelene!"

"She never bothers to inform us of the important details anyway…"

"Sister Lucia! Did you bring your entire force to Academy City!" Touma asked in disbelief.

"Well, we were sponsored by Archbishop, so it's free anyway!" Agnese said with a blush as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uh huh… Tell me again why I'm spending private time with you? I thought you disliked me!" Touma pointed out.

"Ano, Touma-san… Agnese is never honest with herself…" Sister Angelene admitted, wrangling her hands in discomfort.

"What! You're one to talk, you like him too!"

"We nuns cannot lie about such things," Lucia added.

"Not another one! Besides, you wanted to cosplay for him too!" Agnese blabbered.

"No I did not!" Lucia denied hotly.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"He's trying to get away!" Angelene interrupted, pointing as Touma took off with dizzying speed, evading capture so much skill that Agnese could not help but be impressed. However…

"After him! Maim him if you have to!" Agnese roared, "He can't get to the other women!"

"What? What kind of capture order is that!" Touma yelled back as he began dodging magical blasts that were aimed to maim. Wait, that didn't come out right. "If you like me, then why are you trying to kill me! And what's this about other women? You're making me sound like a guy with a huge harem!"

"Kill you? I just want to immobilize you because you're trying to escape for no reason! Stop running!" Agnese demanded.

"Escape for no reason! You're using lethal force for a confession! That's wrong on so many levels! ARGH! FUKOU DAAAA!" Touma cried out as he ran for his dear life. Again.

"TOUMA!"

"Shit, it's Itsuwa!" Lucia cursed.

"Don't curse, it's unbecoming of you," Agnese scolded, "Stop her! Rain hell if you have to!" she barked to her subordinates.

Lucia narrowed her eyes, "And you say I'm unbecoming…"

"Touma, grab my hand," Itsuwa called out as she landed on a car.

Touma grabbed her hand as she took a small marble and tossed it on the ground.

*POOF!*

"Smoke grenade!"

"*Cough*, find… *cough*… them!"

"Where did they go!" Agnese scowled as the smoke cleared to reveal what she already suspected. They were gone.

"They couldn't have flown. That boy negates magic," Lucia said.

"Then they must have used a natural magic leyline to ease their transportation?"

"Impossible, this is Academy City! No leylines can be activated here!"

"Argh!" Agnese stomped her foot, "Spread out and find them! Neutralize all targets that will be likely to confess to him! I haven't even given him my chocolates yet, sheesh!"

"What happens if we run into Kanzaki-san?" a nun asked timidly.

Agnese turned to look at the nun gravelly, "You run."

_*** On top of a building…_

"What's with everyone today? Have they all gone crazy?" Touma muttered to himself as he accepted a wet handkerchief from Itsuwa gratefully. "Thanks, Itsuwa, you really saved me out there. Today has been quite an eye-opener for Kamijou Touma."

Itsuwa blushed at Touma's thanks, seating herself beside him as close as possible as he wiped his sweat.

"Ano… Touma," Itsuwa began.

"Hn?"

"I… really… um… like you!" She confessed as she held out her chocolates to Touma.

"Another one! Is every female that I know in love with me?" Touma moaned to himself even as his mind whirled from yet another confession. Gently accepting his present, he scratched his head as he leaned back a little.

"I… don't know what to say," he admitted softly as his expression became more serious. "I guess I've been quite dense huh? There were so many girls that were reportedly having a crush on me that I tuned them all out. So I…"

"Shh…" Itsuwa held a finger to Touma's lips, effectively silencing him, "I… just wanted you to know, my true feelings. I don't know if you really like me or any other girl but I… just wanted to say it out. I don't want to lose to anyone but as long as you know then I…" she leaned over him and the two tumbled over in a heap.

Touma's face flamed red as he felt Itsuwa's notable assets press against his chest, even as her face leaned against him intimately. "I…" he looked away uncomfortably, "I'm sorry. But I'm not ready."

Itsuwa's face reddened as she sat up hurriedly, "N-no! That was an accident, I…I…"

Touma's face broke into a gentle smile, "Don't worry about it, Itsuwa. Kamijou Touma isn't the kind of person to be dishonest about his feelings. I… honestly don't know what I feel for you. I care about you but as I said to someone else… until I truly find myself… I can't give you a reply."

"I understand… Touma must have his own problems too, right? That's why you can fight so hard for us, why you can always move on… because that problem is what keeps you going, is it not?" Itsuwa said softly.

"Ha, you sound like you know me all that well," Touma laughed lightly but Itsuwa could see a faint glimmer of pain beneath his smile. That same smile that he used when he stood against William Orville and Terra of the Left. That same bitter smile. Why? What was he hiding?

"Touma… I..." Itsuwa held his arms, "I want to share your troubles. Won't you share them with me?"

"I…"

"Ah, so there you are, I was wondering why Agnese was making such a ruckus down there," a calm voice greeted as Itsuwa turned to face her adversary. Her Priestess-sama, Kanzaki Kaori.

"Kanzaki! You're in Academy City too!" Touma gaped. Kanzaki was dressed casually this time. She had tied her hair differently this time, with a pink ribbon adorning the top. And was she… wearing a kimono? Wow.

"Priestess-sama!" Itsuwa squeaked, marvelling, yet despairing at how gorgeous her superior was in that simple kimono.

"Itsuwa," Kanzaki replied.

A moment of silence passed as the two females stared at each other.

"Is Priestess-sama here to confess to Touma as well?" Itsuwa asked bluntly.

Kanzaki's face visibly reddened, "N-not really." That was one point to Itsuwa for sheer audacity.

"Confess?" Touma felt as if he had been hammered. Hard. Here was a gorgeous onee-san type that just fit his criteria! He shook his head, what was he thinking? She was strong enough to fight of an angel for crying out loud. She would snap him like a twig! And she liked him!

The stress of the first half of the day finally got the best of Kamijou Touma. His eyes rolled back and he fainted dead away.

End of Part 4!

_A/N: Part 4 is over! Part 5 will be pretty much of astronomical length, so be prepared. To be frank, I'm not sure how I did this chapter. Did I do the characterization right? Is the humour ok?_

_I'm not used to writing fics with humour, so if it comes off as forced, I would like to apologize. _

_The part where Touma agonizes over being himself is something I drew from the part where he decided to lie to Index about losing his memories. He can't accept her because he does not know who or what he is. Therefore, he does not want to be with her because he himself is currently living a lie and relationships can't be built on lies._

_I actually find the whole memory loss thing to be an important plot point. I'm certain our resident Doctor Gekota has left out an important detail somewhere…_

_Oh well. I'll be working hard on Part 5, so reviews will be very much appreciated. ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Notes: First off, I'd like to apologize for the late submission of this final part. I was busy with other stuffs that cropped up and also due to following the horrifying earthquake that struck Japan, causing a massive disaster that left me with little appetite or mood to type the chapter._

_I would like to encourage everyone to help with disaster relief efforts and by donating what you can to the relevant parties and help Japan tide over this crisis. I also pray that they will overcome this horrifying event and rise up stronger than before. _

_Exams have taken their toll, seriously. Not to mention my personal life is beginning to stress me out._

_However, let's move on, with the final part of a Valentine's Day Special!_

**Part 5: A not so relevant conclusion**

"Ngh…" Touma moaned unintelligibly as his eyes fluttered open to see an unfamiliar ceiling. He blinked, momentarily confused as to where he was or what had happened. Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks. Jerking to attention, Touma sat up even as a warm and gentle hand placed itself on his shoulder, softly easing him back.

"Don't move so suddenly, Touma," Kanzaki said softly from beside him as he turned to look at her.

"Kanzaki!" Touma exclaimed as he shifted uncomfortably, his eyes roving over Kanzaki's shapely figure, which was wrapped snugly in a form fitting kimono. Blushing, he looked away even as he berated himself for daring to look at the Saint that way. Well, he was a healthy young man, after all! Then, he remembered something. "Where's Itsuwa?"

"Oh, I asked her to leave us alone for a while. She was panicking when you fainted," Kanzaki answered serenely as she shifted slightly, dipping a towel into a basin of warm water, wrenching the excess water out and then, she moved closer towards Touma. Touma reached out to take the towel, but the Saint instead leaned forward.

"Uwah!" Touma blanched as his hands brushed the smooth cotton kimono covering her chest even as the towel touched his face. Bracing himself as he snapped his hand back, his eyes shut tight for the inevitable explosion, Touma paused as the towel moved over his face calmly. His eyes flew open to see Kanzaki's face, which was bright red but still stoically focused on the task of cleaning Touma's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll do it myself," Touma stammered as he grabbed the towel hurriedly. Kanzaki in full-out caring mode was a danger to his peace of mind, which was already deviating to other ways that she could… 'care' for him.

"Was I too rough?" Kanzaki asked, her face becoming slightly dejected at how quickly the boy had rejected her efforts. She felt… upset somehow. It wasn't a matter whether he found her attractive; that had been affirmed during the incident where she had dressed in the fallen angel outfit but… what? Did she really have feelings for him?

"N-no, not at all," Touma assured her as her face became slightly gloomy, "I'm just not used to having someone wipe my face, that's all."

"Really?" Kanzaki felt oddly heartened to hear that response, "I'm sorry, it's just that it's the first time I'm caring for someone that I-" Kanzaki's stopped, her face reddening again as she realized what she had been about to say.

"That you?" Touma tilted his head quizzically.

"It's nothing!" Kanzaki denied as her eyes flitted downwards, "I mean… I…"

Touma had to resist telling her how cute she looked like that but a more important point came to mind, "Kanzaki… do you… like me or something?"

"WAH! W-w-what makes you that!" Kanzaki Kaori sputtered as she shrank back from his earnest eyes. Her eyes refused to meet his, darting all over the hotel room nervously as he seemed to peer into the depths of her soul.

"You're blushing, for one. Two, you're not saying this is to repay me for what I did with the Amakusa's and lastly… your chocolates are on the table," Touma pointed out blandly.

Kanzaki gulped. Was he usually this intuitive?

Touma sighed, "Well, normally I wouldn't have noticed this but with confessions coming in from 360 degrees, it's kinda difficult not to be suspicious. Fukou Da."

"What, are you saying me liking you is a bad thing!" the Saint demanded.

Touma blinked, "Well, that certainly was the most direct confession I've heard so far."

Kanzaki's face exploded with heat. "Well, I… I mean… I…"

"It's a first time for you too, right?" Touma guessed with a sheepish smile.

"I guess. I never really knew this feeling before. But ever since I met you… it's been nagging at me. It's different from the care I usually give to my church members. It's special, you know what I mean?" Kanzaki blabbered, her hands clenching and unclenching on the fabric of her kimono.

"I think I have an idea," Touma said softly, his eyes downcast.

"You're lying."

"Eh?" Touma recoiled as the Saint shot him a piercing stare.

"You may not say it but I can tell you are hiding something. Ever since that incident, you've been acting slightly strange. And today just confirms it. Just what are you hiding from me… from us? Aren't we your friends?" Kanzaki asked.

"Friends huh? I know you guys care about me. And I'm grateful for that. But as I've told Itsuwa… I'm not ready for this yet. There's still so much I've yet to learn, yet to discover (yet to remember…)" Touma replied, "But I just want you guys to know that no matter what, Kamijou Touma will not burden his friends with things that will upset them."

Kanzaki gave a self-depreciating smile, "You idiot. You take on our burdens all the time and yet you refuse to share any with us."

Touma scratched his head, "Well, I guess that's me. Heheh."

The Saint smiled. It was a beautiful smile, Touma realized. He had never really seen her truly smile before in that fashion or had he? Well, for this Touma, it was the first time and the smile just seemed to light up her face.

"You should smile like that more often," Touma said without thinking.

"Huh?"

"Uwah!" Touma clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Oi, spit it out. What were you saying?" Kanzaki demanded as she grabbed his arm to pull it away from his mouth.

Touma gulped, "It was nothing, really!"

Kanzaki's face darkened slightly.

"Okok! I was just thinking how pretty you were when you smiled. You should smile like that more often," Touma blurted out.

The Saint's face suddenly became redder than a tomato. So much so that Touma began wondering if she was suffering from a fever, "Ano… are you ok?"

"Ok? O-of course I am!" Kanzaki stammered, "Warn a girl when you say such things! That was embarrassing."

"Well, it's the truth," Touma said, "A natural smile that just seems to make you glow, it'll be a shame if you don't smile more often, that is all."

"E-even so…" Kanzaki trailed off, before finally grabbing her chocolates that were lying on the table. "H-here…" she held them out, looking away from Touma nervously.

"Thank you," Touma accepted the chocolates with a sheepish grin as he realized exactly how nervous Kanzaki was. Well, despite how mature she looked, she was still only 18, after all. Not that she looked 18, mind you. She looked far older. Just his kind of age actually, though he would never tell her that. He valued his neck, thank you very much. "I'm sure they'll taste great."

"I didn't make them," Kanzaki admitted, her expression slightly upset, "it seems that I wasn't blessed with everything, huh?"

"Oi, oi, what are talking about?" Touma said with a surprised look, "It's the thought that counts, you know? Anyway, at least you made the effort, you know? This proves that you're not that perfect after all and that you have your own flaws. You may be a Saint but you're still only human."

The Saint stared at the boy. Yes, that was it. How could he answer her doubts so easily and be so direct at doing so? She had always wished to be normal, to fit in with those that were not Saints. But yet, a tiny flaw had made her lose sight of that. "Thank you," she said warmly.

"Hm?" Touma looked surprised at her sudden thanks.

"It seems that you're always reminding me of the things that I usually overlook," Kanzaki replied with her own sheepish smile, "Yeah, I've always wanted to be normal. And now when I meet difficulties, it seems to hurt my pride as a Saint. Odd, isn't it?"

"Um, I think it's more of a subconscious thing," Touma commented thoughtfully, "I mean, you've been a Saint all your life, right? It's easy for people to just see the perfect side of you so it eventually just becomes a part of you. There's nothing wrong with admitting weakness as long as we can learn from it."

"Hah, it's kind of weird hearing that from you," Kanzaki remarked with a grin, "you're always charging into battles where you could die and you never back down even if you said you know you can't win."

"Heheh," Touma scratched his head again, "Kamijou Touma never learns well, after all. By the way," Touma looked around the hotel room, "why are all of you back in Academy City? Agnese and her nuns, Lessar, Itsuwa, you… it's like everyone I know has taken an express flight back here!"

"The Archbishop said she would sponsor us a short vacation back here, so we did," Kanzaki said as she turned away, her cheeks burning again, "Almost all the females in the Necessarius dorm came back to Academy City for 3 days."

"What?" Touma groaned, "You've got to be kidding me… Hm?" he finally remembered yet another detail, "What happened to Agnese and the others?"

Kanzaki tilted her head in thoughtfully, "Well, from what I heard, her forces were decimated by a demon with twintails or something like that."

"Demon with… twintails?" Touma repeated disbelievingly.

"That's what Itsuwa said when she found their bodies littered around the area," Kanzaki explained, "I've no idea what she means but in any case, they are back in the hotel with Orsola treating their wounds."

"Demon with twintails… Wait…" Touma blanched as an image of biri biri's kouhai, Shirai Kuroko, suddenly appeared in his mind in a hulked up version, holding two nails to his throat. He gulped, pausing as he remembered that the fanatical girl was a member of Judgment. Surely she wouldn't have used lethal force…

Would she?

_*** About 1 hour ago._

"Where is he? Damn it, we've lost him," Agnese complained as the nuns spread out further in their search.

"Bad news," a voice came over the communications channel, which was powered by a simple piece of paper with a runic symbol on it, "it appears that Kanzaki Kaori has gotten to our target!"

Collected gasps of horror resounded throughout the channel.

"No, I refuse to believe it! Number 88, confirm that information!" Agnese demanded.

"Yes, I –YAAARGH! DEMON!" her voice abruptly cut off as a lone, bloodcurdling scream resonated throughout the district.

"Demon? Oi? Hello? What's going on?" Agnese yelled.

"Sister Agnese!" Angelene whimpered as she tugged at the nun's clothes frantically, "there's a horrible aura heading this way!"

"What?" Agnese turned to look. She gaped as she seemed to be a cloud of darkness forming a demonic head looming over the district. A split second later, members of her battalion flew past her as a force rippled through the streets.

"All of you… WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" a voice screeched.

Agnese scowled as a girl with twintails suddenly appeared in front of them, her hair seemingly covering her eyes even as the black aura followed her. Angelene whimpered and hid further behind Agnese.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Agnese demanded as she prepared her Lotus Staff in anticipation.

"You block off the streets, interrupt business hours, ignore Judgement and Anti-Skill… and you have the cheek to ask me what I'm doing?" Kuroko hissed, "especially when it's Valentine's Day!"

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" Agnese asked pointedly, "Touma is our business. What we do is no concern of yours. We even have permission from the Director - eh?"

*RIP*

Kuroko ripped the document in half without even sparing a look at it. Her twintails were standing on end. "Did you say… Touma? Kamijou Touma?"

"Uh huh, what's it to you?"

"I think that was the wrong thing to say," Lucia said hurriedly as Kuroko began to radiate darkness. Intense, chilling darkness.

"KAMIJOU TOUMA! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU ALREADY HAVE SO MANY AND YET, YOU STILL GO AFTER ONEE-SAMA! DIE!" Kuroko bellowed as she went super saiy – wait, no, what was that aura around her? Her head tilted slightly, revealing her bloodshot and mindless eyes of rage.

It was as if a demon had risen from hell. Devastation swept through the district as an unstoppable Level 4 proceeded to defeat the Agnese forces in a no holds barred beatdown. It was, as they said, a massacre.

Kuroko punched, teleported, drop-kicked and pummelled her way past the entire Agnese forces, all the while cursing and rueing the day that her Onee-sama had met that ape known as Kamijou Touma.

It was a sad day for the Agnese forces. A total party defeat was the only appropriate word to describe it. Never had they lost so utterly that it would become a taboo for years to come. Mere mention of twintails was enough to send Angelene into a shivering mess while the trauma… it's best not to mention it.

Not one landed a scratch on Shirai Kuroko. Only Agnese was able to stand up to the raging berserker but Kuroko merely teleported the clothes and weapon away in a split second, securing her victory through sheer underhanded means.

This was why you don't piss off a teleporter. Especially a yandere one. Of course, the fact that half the forces were paralyzed from just looking at Shirai Kuroko 'hulk' up helped a great deal.

Itsuwa arrival was a godsend. Or a saint-send, since Kanzaki was the one who sent her to… clean up their mess.

_*** End Flashback ***_

"That's what happened?" Touma face met his palm in a spectacular motion. Truly, his life was just… "Fukou Da," was all he had to say for himself.

"Beats me," Kanzaki shrugged as Touma finally got to his feet. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, gotta get home, revise and cook dinner. I'm still a student despite saving the world you know," he said with a grin.

Kanzaki nodded as Touma bent to retrieve his plastic bag, "Ok. But be careful, it can get dangerous."

"Thanks for your concern, Kanzaki," Touma responded sincerely as he opened the hotel door, "by the way… you look really good in that," he said without looking back as he shut the door so she wouldn't see his blushing face.

Of course, he wasn't the only one. Kanzaki was bright red even as a warm feeling spread through her as she glanced at the door. "He maybe dense but he can be charming sometimes too." She remarked warmly as she played with her long hair involuntarily. "Guess I'd better help Orsola with Agnese. Those girls sure had it rough."

_*** Along the way_

"Ara! Touma-san!" a familiar female voice called out.

Touma turned to see Orsola Aquinas, dressed casually in a white halter top and a long skirt. The top had a disconcerting effect of accentuating her well endowed body and Touma had to firmly remind himself that Orsola could punch really hard. That unpleasant memory immediately calmed his hormones down and he raised his hand in greeting.

"Yo, Orsola!" he called back as he came to a stop unwillingly. She wouldn't happen to be another one, would she? Nah, Orsola had never shown him even the slightest inkling that she would have a crush on him or something.

So why was she here?

"Why are you back in Academy City?" he asked curiously, hoping in his mind that it was not the reason Kanzaki and Lessar had.

"Oh, the Archbishop decided to treat us to a vacation here, so I tagged along," Orsola replied candidly as she took out a box of chocolates, "And since it's Valentine's Day, here, some chocolates specially made by me."

"Thanks. Man, for a second, I thought you were going to jump me like Lessar or Itsuwa. I've got girls confessing to me left and right," Touma rambled on without thinking as he accepted the chocolates. However, his senses that were rudely awakened by the mass confessions today, screamed in alarm as Orsola turned away with a slight red tinge on her cheeks.

Oh, no… Please, don't let it be so!

"I suppose that means my gift is not needed then?" Orsola asked with a tinge of anger and disappointment as she reached to take back her chocolates. "Then I suppose I should take it back then," she continued stiffly.

Immediately, Touma regretted his words and his paranoia. Orsola had never shown a hint of anything remotely like a crush anyway and he had just implied that he had too many gifts already.

"I'm sorry," he said, snapping his hand back, "I didn't mean it that way. It's just that today has been a very stressful day."

"And so?" she retorted sharply this time and Touma realized that he had somehow hurt her feelings too. Orsola was a great cook. Obviously she had put in effort into making them for him and with him dismissing her efforts so casually…

"Orsola, please accept this stupid Kamijou Touma's apologies!" Touma said as he bowed suddenly, catching Orsola off guard with his sudden movement, "I have neglected your feelings as well. There were plenty of people to give these chocolates to but yet you remembered me and actually gave it to me personally. For that, I'm grateful and ashamed that I dismissed your gift as something so trivial."

"I-I guess its ok," Orsola stammered as Touma straightened, his face wearing a sheepish smile as he scratched his head nervously, something that he seemed to be doing more often lately. "I actually wanted to thank you for helping me out back then."

"No need to thank me, I was just doing what was right," Touma replied heavily, "anyone would have done the same."

"Not everyone would have the courage to stare down over a hundred battle nuns with death over his head," Orsola reminded him gently with a rueful smile, "You're one in a million. Maybe more. If it wasn't for your right arm, I would say that you were very fortunate back then."

"Haha, Kamijou Touma is never lucky," Touma snorted, "though I sorta hate myself for saying that…"

"Hehe, your luck seems to manifest in something else, Touma-san," Orsola remarked thoughtfully as she remembered the other package she was supposed to deliver. "Oh, that reminds me, here." She handed him a bag filled to the brim with chocolates, "these are from Agnese. They're in no condition to give it to you, so I brought them here."

"Demon with twintails, huh…" Touma commented with a shiver as he accepted the chocolates.

"Well, appreciate them, Touma. They spent all day making those," Orsola said, making Touma flinch as he remembered his thoughtless remarks from earlier.

"I'm really sorry Orsola. I'm sure they'll taste great. After all, all of them did their best," Touma said sincerely.

"You know, with that kind of tongue…" Orsola turned to walk away, "It's no wonder you've captured the hearts of so many ladies around you… including me. Well, I'm going to help Agnese's group with their injuries. Be careful out there!"

As Touma watched her retreating back, he had a niggling feeling in the back of his mind that he was forgetting something very important in her sentence. He froze as realization struck. "Wait… 'including myself'? Orsola?"

Touma hung his head in defeat, "I give up. Even Orsola… Fukou Da…"

_*** Along the streets…_

Touma inched around the streets carefully. He was not about to be jumped again by yet another girl. Of course, knowing his luck, this was probably not going to work out but maybe he could use up what good luck he had left for this? Hopefully, he would not run into yet another –

*Squish*

Touma blinked as his head bumped into something soft and bouncy. Two round things actually. Objects that resembled… breasts. Damn, already! _I hate you, god. I honestly do_, Touma ranted as he removed himself from the delightful mounds of flesh and braced himself for a slap.

"Touma?"

"Kazakiri?" Touma's eyes went wide as he recognized the well endowed female in front of him. Well, technically, she was an Angel but that did not matter to him. On reflex, his right hand hid itself behind his back.

Being an artificial being created by a mass of AIM fields and given a conscious mind, she was a supernatural entity that could be instantly dispelled by his 'Imagine Breaker'. Thus, he always had to keep his hand out of reach so that he wouldn't erase her by accident.

"You materialized? Is there an enemy?" Touma asked, his body tense.

"Nono, I was engaging in some new activities," Kazakiri replied with a smile, apparently ignoring the fact that Touma had plastered his face against her breasts just a few seconds ago. "I was actually looking for you, so it's great that I ran into you here."

"Looking for me?" Touma blinked even as alarm bells went off in his head for the hundredth time today.

"Um, I wanted to deliver these to you personally," Kazakiri said shyly as she held out a box of chocolates, "and to thank you for everything."

"Thank you. You made these?" Touma asked, remembering that she had said something about engaging in certain activities.

Kazakiri nodded, blushing furiously, "I wanted to convey my thanks to you personally. You've done so much for me. I'm so useless at everything… but at the very least… I wanted to do something for you!"

Touma scratched his head as he pondered how best to approach this. In the end, as always, he followed his instincts. "Don't say that. We're friends aren't we? Friends help one another, no questions asked. Even if Index had not known you first, even if we had been strangers, I would have saved you and become your friend. So please don't talk about repaying me back or anything."

Touma accepted her chocolates carefully with his left hand, "No matter what you think of it, they will be sweet to me. After all, a friend made them for me."

Kazakiri Hyouka laughed even as she showed of a truly ecstatic smile, "I didn't think you were one to flirt, Touma. After all, you're the kind of guy who can talk to a naked woman with a straight face."

"You overestimate me," Touma muttered with a sigh.

"Tee-hee, that expression when you fought with that magician is something that will forever me etched in my memories, Touma," Hyouka giggled even as her face became serious, "I want to be like you, Touma."

"Huh?"

"I want to protect people too, in my own way," Hyouka continued wistfully, "you called me an Angel, right? I want to be one that saves people, like you."

"Why?" Touma asked, not understanding why she would want to take on a burden like he had.

Kazakiri Hyouka turned to look at him with a determined expression, "I don't need a reason to save people, do I?"

Touma laughed, "That's true. No fair stealing my lines, though."

Hyouka smiled wistfully, "I admire your strength, Touma. You can charge into battle, believing that's why you're there in the first place. But me? I was created, an artificial being created for a purpose not known to myself. But I… I want to use this power I was given. If you can protect everyone with just that right arm… then I want to protect the people around me with the power of an 'Angel'."

"I believe in you, Kazakiri," Touma encouraged, returning her look with one of his own, "I protect people because I can't help but do it. But you… you chose this path. Only someone really strong can take on such a burden. While I do not wish for you to get involved, you've already set your mind on this. As your friend, I can't deny you from using your powers for something like this."

Hyouka blushed at Touma's compliment, "Thank you, Touma. I…"

"Eh? You're fading?" Touma said suddenly as he reached out with his right arm, only to lose colour as he remembered what would happen if he came into contact with her. "Kazakiri?"

Kazakiri looked down at her body sadly, "I guess it's time up for me," looking up, she looked into Touma's eyes warmly, "I hope to spend more time with you in the future, Touma. It was nice, talking to you like this. Maybe in the future I…"

With that, she vanished without a trace, presumably back to the Imaginary Number District.

Touma clenched his right fist angrily. He wanted desperately to help her in any way he could, to hold her hand and convince her that she was real but how could he? His 'Imagine Breaker' would erase her without question and there was nothing he could do about it.

Not for the first time since he lost his memories, Touma cursed the fact that he could not control Imagine Breaker.

_*** Late Afternoon_

Touma stood by a lake that overlooked much of the district, wondering what he would do with all these chocolates. And the affection that came with it. "Fukou Da," he sighed, remembering that there was still a 'White Day' for him to do something. But what exactly was White Day again?

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Yeah, a penny would be – Biri Biri!" Touma yelped as he jumped to his feet to stare at the electromaster standing nonchalantly behind him, "What are doing here?" _Delivering chocolates? I hope not…_

"I was in the neighbourhood," she lied without batting an eyelash. Seriously, who would ever tell this guy that she was looking for him? She just happened to be walking by, that's all! With groceries that she picked up at a sale so that…

"Here, you missed the special 5pm sale, right?" Misaka said as she held out the bags to him, "Take them. You need your precious source of 'protein', hm?"

"You were looking for me," Touma deadpanned as he took the bags from her gingerly.

"No I wasn't," she crossed her arms and looked away with a huff. Touma noted that her cheeks were red. A bad sign. A very bad sign with today being today.

"Then explain why you were shopping for groceries and just happened to pass by near my school?" Touma asked with a pointed look.

"Hey, I bought extra, so I decided that a beggar like you needed some, so here I am," Misaka retorted.

"That's gotta be the lamest excuse I've heard," Touma muttered under his breath as he inspected the bags, "hm? Oh, it's my favourite brand of eggs. By the way… how did you know that I call these my precious source of protein?"

"You told me before when you were on your knees," Misaka replied, leaning on the tree, "you broke the eggs. And you were crying too, baka."

"And you remembered that? I think it was probably an offhand comment," Touma shot back dryly.

Misaka reddened again, "I remembered because you looked pathetic, you idiot."

"Well, I apologize for being pathetic," Touma retorted wryly as he handed her back the bags. "Here."

"What? Why are you returning them to me?" Misaka asked in confusion.

"I can't accept these. You obviously didn't go to the sale at all. Most of these goods may be my usual ones but the bags belong to a different chain of supermarkets and several of them are high end products." Touma said.

Misaka blanched at getting caught, "Well, I…"

"So I can't accept your charity. I appreciate the thought though," Touma finished as he prepared to leave.

"W-wait!"

"Hm?"

"It isn't charity, baka. I just thought… you might need them," Misaka said through clenched teeth. The truth was hard to spit out, "After all, I just wanted to do something for you."

Touma stared, "You wanted to… you're weird, you know that? First you act like you hate my guts, chasing me all around the place, then now you're being nice to me. Does being amnesiac make you pity me or something? I don't need that."

"It's not pity!" Misaka yelled, gesticulating wildly, "I care about you, damnit! I don't want you to get hurt!" her face twisted as she realized what she had just blurted out and simultaneously flushed crimson.

Touma dropped his bags in shock, "You care about… me?" his mind whirled again. Misaka, always being hot and cold to him. Chasing him around, getting his phone number, getting angry at being him being with Index, always having time for him and kicking him around…

She could be so nice and yet so aloof. She was… wait, hold on.

"You're a tsundere!" he blurted out accusingly, pointing a finger at her in shock.

Misaka took a step back as she felt her face explode with heat, "W-ha? What kind of question is that?"

"Oh my god, how could I have not noticed it before? I'm such an idiot. You were so obviously a tsundere!" Touma moaned with a hand to his head.

"Like hell!" Misaka sputtered as she responded in the only way she knew how, an electric attack.

Touma dispelled the half-hearted attack with a flick of his Imagine Breaker, deciding to stop in case she decided to go for more drastic measures. And the reality set in again. Here, was yet another girl who liked him. Touma had a nasty feeling this was God's punishment for saying that he could negate his miracles.

"Don't go pushing labels onto people, baka!"

"Hai, hai, Biri biri," Touma replied with a sigh as he decided not to press the issue further. "So you like me, huh?"

"Don't say it like it's nothing special to you, baka!" she huffed.

"I've had an abnormal amount of confessions today, biri biri. Don't blame me if I'm numb to it," he muttered.

"A lot huh?" She clenched her fist as jealousy welled up within her but seeing his tired and strangely tortured expression stopped its flow.

"Yeah," he admitted, taking a sit by the tree. He gestured for her to sit down next to him."It's disconcerting, actually. Even you… I'm really misfortunate."

"So why do you look like someone's announced your death sentence?" she asked as she sat down beside him, marvelling at how warm he felt.

"Well, you know. My memories," he replied bluntly.

"Ah…" Misaka looked up at the darkening skies, "You still haven't told anyone else?"

"No. I don't want to worry anyone about this, especially not Index and the others. Index will probably blame herself for this," he said, "even though it isn't."

"Don't go making decisions on your own, you idiot. You're like a cripple and you still fight things out there that could kill you! Why won't you let us – let me share your burden? We – I can fight too!" Misaka declared as she looked at him straight in the eye, "Why won't you share your burden? You once said that a person should never do everything alone, didn't you?"

"Heh, another one that throws my words back in my face," he groused, "as to that, well… I don't want people to get involved Misaka. My life isn't worth much but at the very least, I can protect those around me."

"Don't say that!" she roared vehemently as she grabbed him by the shoulder, "Your life isn't worth much? You've girls confessing to you left and right and willing to share your pain but you continue to act like a hero. Damnit, why won't you take your own advice? We all care. **I** care!"

"Don't you get it? I don't want people to get hurt if they can!" Touma roared back, "I stepped into this world willingly. I knew the consequences and I'm willing to bear them! No one else should go through this pain! Yeah, I've lost my memories, but I'm still me. I still have memories within my heart. But not everyone is strong enough to deal with it!"

"You honestly think so?" Misaka hissed, "I know, Touma. I know. I've been through that stage. I know why you can't accept their feelings. You want a relationship to be built on trust. But right now, you're living in a lie. And until you come clean about it, there's no relationship to be had!"

Touma stared. How did she? It was as if she had just dug into his soul and dragged out the ugliness inside. He slumped, pushing her hands aside heavily. "You seem to have me all figured out, Biri Biri."

"No, I don't," Misaka said sincerely, "this is my own experience. My friends were there to help me when I needed them the most. People like Saten, Uiharu, Kuroko and… you. You save people because you want to, Touma. Why won't you let us – let **me** save you?"

"You know, I'm beginning to think to think it was bad idea to call you during that conflict," he remarked dryly.

"Don't change the topic," she warned, "the guy that I…" she blushed as she said the next words, "like would never run away like a coward."

"Yeah, yeah. It's surprising you can be so open it once you've confessed, being a tsundere and all," he teased.

*Bzzt!*

Touma blocked the electric shock with Imagine Breaker with a silly grin. "You know, I feel a lot better now. Having someone that knows… it takes a load off my shoulders, somehow."

"Don't think flattery will get you anywhere," she growled even as her voice softened, "we're here for you, Touma. I'm here for you. Just remember, there are people who care about you. Don't make them sad by doing reckless things."

"Yeah. Thanks for reminding me. It means a lot to me. It's finally clear to me," and he meant it. "Thank you. I feel a lot better now."

"Geez, you can be so dense sometimes," Misaka shook her head with a hapless sigh.

"But about accepting your feelings, I-" Touma was cut off as Misaka held a finger to her lips to hint for him to be quiet.

"I know now isn't a good time. I'll give you till White Day, you hear? In any case, you say you can't accept these, right?" she pointed at the groceries.

"Uh huh."

"Well, I know how you can pay them off," Misaka said with a mysterious smile.

"Eh?"

"Come on!" she tugged at his arms excitedly.

"But all these? I can't just carry them around like this, let me put them back at my place!" Touma protested.

"Hm, it'd take too long. Well, no worries, I've got just the place to drop them off!" Misaka suggested.

"Hm?"

_*** 10 minutes later_

"Your idea of dropping off items is to rent a hotel room?" Touma gaped at the Level 5 incredulously, "Truly, the life and whims of an Ojou-sama is too much for a commoner like me to comprehend. And why are there clothes here? Do you own this hotel or something?"

"What?" Misaka looked up from her perusal of the articles of clothing strewn on the bed, "Oh, no. I just happen to have a VIP pass, so I booked this room for any emergency uses."

"You booked…" Touma sighed as he applied his palm to his face. Again. Rich people truly were something else entirely. "And the clothes?"

"Oh, I used these when I was blowing up stuff at the research centre. I had the cleaners wash them and leave it here though," she said offhandedly as she grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a pink shirt with a gekota mascot at the back.

"Blowing stuff up? I guess that makes sen – no sense at all!" he sputtered loudly.

"Oh, stop complaining. I'm going to change. No peeking!" she scowled as she ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Her idea of paying for these expensive groceries is a date," Touma scratched his head, "I'll never understand women. Fukou Da." He supposed that it was ok though. Misaka was one of the few who knew about his memory loss. And, despite his claims, he was actually glad that there was someone to share his burden with.

He just didn't want to involve her in the kind of situations he always found himself in.

"So, how I look?" she asked as she exited the restroom.

Touma glanced at her outfit, "Not bad," he said sincerely, "though I thought you would prefer not to blatantly advertise your love for Gekota to the general public."

"Urasai," she muttered as she dumped her Tokiwadai uniform on the bed, "I just thought you wouldn't mind, that's all."

"Oh no. I think it's cute that you're being honest with yourself for a change," he said without thinking.

Misaka flushed red again, "Well, excuse me," she huffed, "shall we go?"

"Where are we going exactly?" Touma asked.

"Hm, that's a good question."

"You mean you haven't even considered where you wanted to go?" Touma facepalmed again, "what was the point in dragging me here then?"

"Oh, be quiet, I wasn't thinking that far. Well, there's this movie I wanted to watch, so let's go," she suggested thoughtfully.

"If it's a movie, why not ask… er… Shirai Kuroko?" he pointed out.

Misaka blushed, "Eh, well. It's not exactly a movie that I would watch with any of my friends. But you don't mind, do you?"

"I think I won't," he said. I think I'm going to regret this, he thought privately.

_*** District 6_

"I knew it," he said under his breath with a shake of his head as he watched her laugh, giggle and tug his arm in the theatre release of 'Gekota Strikes Back'. Seriously, the name was stupid and the show wasn't much better.

Still, he had to admit it was odd watching her so… relaxed and cheerful around him. It was as if they really were a couple. Though he really couldn't imagine himself attached to her. Could he? She was pretty cute and she knew about his memory loss…

No, it wasn't a good idea at all.

Sighing to himself, he resigned himself to his fate.

He really should make a choice though. Having a harem would be disastrous. In more ways than one. But, if he chose one… Touma's lost all colour as he imagined an all out brawl for his affections. With the amount of people inside, it would probably devastate Academy City.

He moaned silently.

There was only one thing to say.

Fukou Da.

_*** On the way back._

"Admit it, it was funny!" Misaka said.

"Maybe," Touma drawled.

"Meh, you're no fun," Misaka rolled her eyes, "Well, let's get back before someone spots us."

"Someone? Like her?" Touma said as he pointed at an approaching black cloud.

"Yes, someone like… Kuroko!" Misaka jumped as Kuroko suddenly teleported in front of her, her eyes white and wide with shock.

"Onee-sama… why are you with this ape? Why? It was supposed to be our day! This ape… already has a harem… and yet he still…" her murderous gaze latched on to Touma, who was now backing away from the sheer force of her killing intent. "I will avenge Onee-sama chastity!" she wailed.

"Oi, Kuroko," Misaka tried to talk sense into the quivering teleporter but the Level 4 was beyond reasoning as she staggered towards Touma.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" she exclaimed as she lunged forward.

*BAM!*

Misaka dropkicked Kuroko hard. Kuroko hit the ground with a loud 'thud!' Kuroko twitched, "Why, Onee-sama… why are you with this ape! He will ravage you and take your chastity! Onee-sama, I must be the one to relieve you – YARGH!"

Misaka shocked her, her fist clenched in anger as she proceeded to deliver a jolt strong enough to knock her out. A charred Kuroko lay on the ground, twitching and convulsing in the aftermath.

Touma shivered, "Erm, will she be ok?"

"She'll be fine," Misaka said airily, "she's taken far worse. Come on. Let's get your stuff before she comes to and starts acting crazy again."

"Shirai-san a very interesting girl, isn't she?" he remarked as they took the elevator.

"Oh, you have no idea," Misaka replied darkly. "No idea at all."

"Still, I don't think I can take these," Touma protested as she shoved the groceries into his arms again upon entering the room and retrieving the goods while she changed back into her Tokiwadai uniform.

"Just take it," she ordered, "I can't use them, anyway. Just take it as payment for accompanying me to watch Gekota, ok?"

"Well, if you say so…" he said hesitatingly as she shoved him out of the room, "Maybe you should come over one day so I can treat you to my cooking sometime as thanks."

"Don't mention it," she waved off his thanks, "Be careful on the way home, ok?"

"Ok, you too, Biri Biri!" he called back as he proceeded to stagger home, bogged down by several plastic bags. "And thanks!"

"It's Misaka Mikoto, you dummy!" she shouted back, finally remembering to correct him, "Oh, and there's something in the red bag!"

A grunt was her only reply as he walked off. Sighing, she walked towards the unconscious Kuroko, wondering what she would do with her. "Oi, Kuroko," she shook the teleporter while delivering a mild charge to her.

Kuroko jerked into awareness, her eyes wild, "I WILL – eh? Onee-sama?"

"Man, just one shock and you were knocked out," Misaka said innocently.

"But I thought? Where is that ape!" she demanded, looking around fervently.

"What ape? We were walking together when you suddenly decided to try and kiss me and I knocked you out, remember?" Misaka said.

"Eh? But I thought?"

"Geez, that shock must have fried some of your brain cells. We were talking about getting ice cream to share too," Misaka continued on.

"But? I? HUH?" Kuroko was thoroughly bewildered now as Misaka continued to talk about activities that she had no recollection of.

"Anyway, the ice-cream store is still open, so we might as well get it now," Misaka finally finished as she grabbed Kuroko and began to drag the dazed teleporter in the direction of the famous ice-cream store.

"But? I? EH?" Kuroko just stared blankly at the sky.

"What's going on!" she wailed.

If she had bothered to turn around, she would have seen her Onee-sama smiling as she spotted Touma's struggling figure, as well as the luminescent blush on her cheeks.

*****ENDING*****

Touma trudged to the door of his apartment, completely exhausted. Still he had a feeling that he was forgetting something important. Something… life-threatening… He shrugged, opening the red bag Misaka had told him about.

Inside, was his handkerchief that she had run off with the day before, wrapped snugly around a small box of chocolates. He smiled, shaking his head in wonder.

"She really is a tsundere," he laughed as he opened the door.

A loud and ominous growl greeted him.

He frowned. He didn't keep a dog, he kept a cat, didn't he? Why was there such a threatening growl?

Another growl reached his ears.

Something about it was… familiar…

Oh, no.

Touma's face lost all colour as he realized the darkness he was staring at was not the darkened interior of his apartment.

No, it was the menacing aura of a nun who had been denied food. He gulped and stepped away from the door as a raspy voice came from the reaper within.

"Tooooouumaaaa…."

"Erm, Index… I can explain!" he stammered as he backed away while she rapidly advanced.

"You didn't come back all day…"

"I was being pursued…" he began.

"You didn't leave any food…"

"Chased around by crazy nuns…" he continued.

"And I even made chocolates for you and didn't eat them…"

"And got dragged on a date by biri – eh?" Touma blinked, "you made chocolates for me?"

*SNAP*

Index bared her teeth as Touma last words sank in. "You went on a date? TOOOUMAAAA!" she bellowed as she leapt and chomped.

"ARGH! FUKOU DA!"

"I guess Touma will be Touma," she complained even as she swung to and fro on his head, "Always leaving me behind and even going on a DATE!"

"I was forced! Please stop biting me!" he pleaded as she finally relaxed her jaws.

"Hmph. Touma will be Touma," she said sulkily.

"Sorry, Index. I'll go make some food now, ok? Oh and erm… thanks for making chocolates for me, even if you didn't have to," Touma said sheepishly as he held a bandage to his bleeding head.

"Hmph," Index huffed as she spotted the large number of chocolates on his person, "Touma no baka. But…" her voice softened, "at least you came back."

"Yeah, I always do," he said with a gentle smile as he put on an apron and took out a cooking book from the drawer.

"But, how are you going to handle White Day like this?" she asked curiously as she rummaged through his bags, "There's got to be at least 20 to reciprocate!"

"What exactly do I have to do on White Day again?" Touma asked offhandedly as he perused the book.

"In Japan tradition, you have to return gifts that are twice or more valuable than the ones received on Valentine's Day. Not doing so would mean placing yourself as more superior than the female. Returning one of equal value means that you are cutting ties to the person," Index explained.

*THUD*

Touma dropped his book as the full implications of that explanation sank in. "EH? That's means I…" he stared at the mountain of chocolates as realization, then despair sank in. Facing such hopeless circumstances, he could only say:

"ARGH! FUKOU DA!"

*****Epilogue*****

"So why exactly did you feel obliged to drag every single one of Touma's female acquaintances back to Academy City?" Stiyl Magnus asked Tsuchimikado as he took a puff.

"Well, for fun and laughter, peace and joy," Tsuchimikado grinned, "Though I couldn't get hold of **every** one."

Stiyl paused. "You're a sadistic bastard, you know that? He'll be broke come White Day."

"Well, that's what he gets for being too popular, nya~" Tsuchimikado said with a smirk as he put on his shades, "Well, at least now Maika is safe from the Kami-yan influence. Time for a wonderful night, nyahaha!"

Stiyl sighed.

"Thank God you don't call yourself a Christian, you sis-con Sergeant," Stiyl intoned.

"Why, Stiyl. One must enjoy the earthly pleasures given to them. You should be more honest with yourself. After all, I hear you were too shy to give the chocolates you have to Index, no?" Tsuchimikado teased.

"… Do you have a death wish?"

"Thou shalt not kill," Tsuchimikado said solemnly as he sauntered off, "Take it easy, nya~"

"… God, please let him burn him."

***** EXTRA *****

"Accelerator, wake up!"

Accelerator jerked awake as Last Order yelled directly at his ear, almost deafening him as his ears rang numbly from her sudden scream, "What the hell was that for, brat?" he demanded loudly.

"Misaka has finally gathered the courage to give the chocolates, says Misaka as Misaka holds out the chocolates," Last Order says, almost shyly as she held out the chocolates.

"Well, that's a first," Accelerator commented as he stared down at the box of chocolates. Deciding that she couldn't possibly have messed it up enough to make it volatile, he took it. "Well, thanks," he said under his breath.

"Misaka can't hear, lies Misaka as Misaka leans closer hoping to hear Accelerator say it again," Last Order says.

"I said, thanks!" he barked as he turned away from her.

"Uwah! But Misaka wants to know how it tastes like! Misaka wants Accelerator to enjoy her chocolates!" Last Order begged.

"Tch, you're so annoying," Accelerator scowled as he ripped open the lousy packaging and paused. "It isn't poisoned, is it? Knowing how you screw things up, I'd be surprised if it wasn't…"

"WAH! Accelerator is so bad! Misaka is sad enough that Misaka wants to cry!"

"Tch, it was a joke. A joke," he muttered.

"Who are you and what have you done with Accelerator, Misaka demands as Misaka steps away from this imposter!"

"Tch," he shook his head and popped one into his mouth.

"So how was it?" Misaka asked eagerly.

Accelerator grinned.

"It's terrible."

"WAH! This cannot be! Misaka put Misaka's heart and soul into it! How can you say such a hurtful thing with that creepy smile! You're not joking again, are you?" Last Order asked hopefully.

"It's terrible," he said again with that grin on his face, "but it's also just the way I like it."

"How can it be terrible and yet suit your tastes?" Last Order asked with a confused look.

"Because you made it. That's all there is to it," he said gruffly.

Last Order's eyes glistened with happiness, "Misaka is so happy that Accelerator has finally -"

"Get out of my room," he deadpanned as he kicked her out unceremoniously.

"WAH! You're still a bully! Misaka wails as Misaka pounds on Accelerator's door, let Misaka in!" Last Order wailed.

"… You're noisy."

**END AT LAST**

_A/N: So I've finally finished this five-shot. It's been a little arduous for me and I'm not really sure how well I've done for this particular task. I've never been good with romance and writing a Valentine's Day special has made me realize that I've still so much to learn and understand._

_Another thing that I've been preoccupied with is… TVtropes. Oh, god. Tvtropes. I don't want to say more. _

_I hope to further improve in my writing as time goes on. I don't believe this is one of my better works but I hope that doing my best has at least made this an enjoyable read for all of you._

_A White Day Special is on its way, with a probable conclusion on the one Touma may or may not choose. Once again, I'd like to apologize for the delay in the posting of this chapter._

_As usual, reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated. I will look fondly back on this story and take heed from the lessons that I will learn as part of the writing process. I thank you all for enjoying/reading a Valentine's Day Special and hope to see you around in my other works._

_Till next time, _

_Stormwolfex_


End file.
